El Trato
by Pupy
Summary: Herms harta de sufrir desilusiones amorosas, le pide consejos a Harry, este poco a poco se convierte en "maestro", ¿Pero que pasara cuando su “alumna”, decida poner en practica sus lecciones con el? ¡Cap 7!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos y realizo este fic de manera amateur y sin ánimo de lucro. ¿Por qué lo hago?, porque estoy aburrida, busco en que usar mi tiempo y porque de esta forma me consuelo con mi desilusión con lo que respecta a las parejas originales.

**Trama**: Hermione esta harta de sufrir desilusiones amorosas, le pide consejos a Harry y este se da cuenta de que poco a poco que se ha convertido en un maestro, ¿Pero que pasara cuando su "alumna", decida poner en practica sus lecciones con el?

ooOOooOOoo

Toco la puerta varias veces, y suspiro frustrado. Le gustaba darse una vuelta por su casa, pasar tiempo con ella y charlas de cosas triviales como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Por qué rayos no lo atendía? Estaba a punto de irse, pero no alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando, oyó que le abrían la puerta…

-Harry

-Hola Herms

Entro apresurado al departamento, cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras el, se volteo para ver a su amiga, pero en el rostro de ella surcaban silenciosas lagrimas…

-Herms, ¿Por qué lloras?

-Yo… termine con Víctor – respondió sollozando

Harry se acerco lo suficiente a ella como para poder abrasarla, pero fue allí cunado se dio cuenta de algo… la castaña llevaba un camisón transparente, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y permitía que viera su ropa interior, trato de ignorar varios pensamientos impuros y la abrazo, pero varias partes de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, por lo cual resolvió tomarla de la mano y llevarla hasta el sofá, le sirvió en un gran vaso un poco de licor y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucedió?

-El… a decir verdad, no lo se, vino hace unas pocas horas y me dijo que lo nuestro había terminado… que yo era demasiado buena para el.

-Y probablemente lo seas, es decir, ¡Te conozco desde hace años!, y se que cualquier hombre le gustaría estar contigo

-Solo lo dices porque soy tu amiga –mascullo ella

-pero también eres mujer

Algo se agito en el interior de Hermione. Aquel ejemplar de hombre, su mejor amigo, pero también apuesto muchacho jamás se sentiría atarido por una chica como ella. Quizás porque siempre la vería como su mejor amiga, entonces ¿que podría perder si le hacia la gran pregunta?

-Soy agradable, de verdad que lo intento, pero ¿Por qué no quieren los solteros guapos como tu saber nada con chicas como yo?

-Solo por que un imbecil como Krum rompiera contigo…

-¡Responde!, estoy segura de que el gran Harry Potter, ha utilizado la típica excusa de: "eres demasiado buena para mi"

Harry se removió en su asiento, incomodo, como siempre su mejor amiga había acertado en uno de sus puntos flacos, porque ¡por supuesto que había utilizado esa frase varias veces!, el solo quería disfrutar de su vida, solo hacia cuatro años que Voldemort había desaparecido y su decisión era quedarse soltero y aprovechar de cada una de las fans que le ofreciera un cuerpo para amar.

-A veces la química no funciona, o no coincide en el momento adecuado – le respondió, mientras se pregunta porque deja que ella siempre hurgue en su conciencia

El no era la clase de hombre que "las amaba y las dejaba". Lo que sucedía era que apreciaba demasiado su libertad como para cargar con una esposa con tan solo veinte años. El quería viajar, y pasar muchas noches de su vida viviendo para, su trabajo, las mujeres y el alcohol.

-Mala química –dijo ella con tono desdeñoso, arrugando su pequeña y bonita nariz y mirándolo con sus expresivos ojos castaños de los que había desaparecido todo rastro de gotas saladas –lo próximo que me dirás es que a los hombres les gustan las chicas agradables...como amigas

Potter se encontraba en un peligroso callejón sin salida, preguntándose como podría explicarle a ella, que las "chicas malas" eran mas divertidas… y que sus ojos tenían menos tendencia a brillar cuando pasaban cerca de una joyería

-Herms…

-Estoy harta de ser una buena chica y que me dejen. Voy a cambiar de imagen –hundió los hombros y lo miro seriamente –Solo que no se por donde empezar

¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo consejos?. Aconsejar sobre relaciones amorosas no era su fuerte, pero ella necesitaba ayuda como el tantas veces la había necesitado a ella.

-No necesitas cambiar de imagen. Solo de actitud.

-¿Cómo?

El sabía que tenía un pie en arenas movedizas, quizás era hora de replegarse. La miro de arriba abajo, desde su pelo largo y ondulado, voluptuosas curvas que no podían ocultar ese simple camisón y un adorable rostro de niña, con una boca muy sensual. Ella tenia "valores" que podrían llamar la atención en cualquier lugar y cualquier hombre. No era que le gustara su amiga, pero no podía negar que era atractiva

-Eres bonita, pero te muestras demasiado abierta y cariñosa. Lo que debes hacer es mostrarte mas reservada e inaccesible

-¡Mi madre ya me dijo todo eso cuando comencé a salir con chicos, Harry!, ¡Soy reservada!, ¡Soy distante!... y no es mi culpa seguir disponible

Harry rodó los ojos, si ella era distante y reservada el era Voldemort. De hecho, en todos esos años de amistad, Hermione, era todo lo contrario a lo que decía ser: abierta, dulce y vulnerable… una chica bonita y agradable, que cualquier chico podría presentar a sus padres. Exactamente la clase de chica que no estaba buscando. ¿Pero que podía decirle?, odiaba ver a su mejor amiga triste y el era prácticamente un discapacitado del verbo.

-Hey, anímate, hay mucho que decir a no casarse demasiado joven, apenas tienes veintiún años y yo estoy a años de luz de dar el gran pasó. –sonrió, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

Harry opto por cambiar de tema, hablaron sobre la boda de Ron y Luna que se celebraría el día siguiente, y de la temporada de quidditch donde las entradas para ver a "Los Tornados" (el equipo favorito de Harry) eran muy difíciles de conseguir.

-¿Por qué no vienes a la boda conmigo?- la castaña lo miro sorprendida –no tengo con quien ir, probablemente habrá muchos solteros en la fiesta, puede que conozcas alguno

-¿Por qué no?, después de todos yo pensaba ir con Víctor y ya no tengo nadie con quien ir. No se muy bien como preguntarte esto….

-Cuanto mas directo mejor

-Si voy contigo…

-Eso ya esta acordado te recogeré temprano, digamos que a las dos y media

-Solo me preguntaba si podrías darme algunas clases sobre como atraer un hombre

Estaba tan colorada que Harry no tuvo valor de bromear

-Quizás yo no sea la persona más indicada para aconsejarte

-Imagina que me estas dando unas clases, solo quiero encontrar la persona indicada, incluso podemos hacer un intercambio, dijiste que estabas buscando entradas para ver a "Los Tornados", Krum me dio un par de pases hace ya varios meses. Por supuesto, el tenia la intención de usar alguno de los asientos, pero se que no tendrá el valor para pedirme que los devuelva. No tienes que garantizarme los resultados. Solo dame indicaciones y los pases serán tuyos.

-Puedo comprártelos

-No están en venta

No pudo evitar esbozar una tonta sonrisa… ¿Pases para toda la temporada solo por jugar a Cupido? Cuando sus amigos vieran a Hermione, probablemente harían el trabajo por el. Conocía muchos tipos que no temían oír la palabra "matrimonio"

-Es el trato más loco que me han ofrecido nunca

-¿Es decir que aceptas?- le pregunto sonriente

-Puede que no sea de mucha ayuda

-Puede, pero si mi ex, reúne el valor para pedirme los pases me encantara decirle lo que hice con ellos.

Harry inspiro profundamente. Ella tenía derecho a una dulce venganza. Ahora sabía que no era perfecta y eso le gustaba

-Es un trato-dijo estrechando su mano-Pero hablaremos mejor mañana porque ya es tarde y tu debes descansar.

Hermione lo acompaño hasta la puerta, sintiendo que Harry la examinaba de arriba abajo con su escrutadora mirada esmeralda, incluso imaginó sus hermosos ojos verdes de láser disolviendo su ropa. ¿Debía correr, gritar o comportarse con frialdad?.

Harry se acerco hasta ella y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, y le susurró a su oído

-Veo que no tienes problema con la regla numero uno

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó mientras la risa de su amigo le hacia cosquillas en su cuello

-Usar lencería adecuada

Hermione se sonrojó, y su amigo se separo de ella, giro sobre si mismo y desapareció. Ella solo sonrió, el juego había comenzado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos y realizo este fic de manera amateur y sin ánimo de lucro. ¿Por qué lo hago?, porque estoy aburrida, busco en que usar mi tiempo y porque de esta forma me consuelo con mi desilusión con lo que respecta a las parejas originales.

**Trama**: Hermione esta harta de sufrir desilusiones amorosas, le pide consejos a Harry y este se da cuenta de que poco a poco que se ha convertido en un maestro, ¿Pero que pasara cuando su "alumna", decida poner en practica sus lecciones con el?

"Yo solo se, que el amor es un juego de azar"_ Anónimo_

**El Trato – capitulo 2**

ooOOooOOoo

-Me encantaría ir mamá pero esta tengo otros planes-dijo Hemione, mientras que con un simple movimiento de su varita envolvía perfectamente el regalo que llevaría para Luna.

-¿Planes? ¿Le estas diciendo a la persona que te cambio los pañales que tienes planes? Eso me suena a cita.

-Solo voy a una boda

-¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? ¿Quién va a casarse?

Herms suspiro fastidiada, realmente las madres tenían la maldita manía de querer saberlo todo y la suya no era una excepción.

-¿Recuerdas mis amigos Ron y Luna?, llevan bastante tiempo juntos y son una buena pareja

-¿La Lunática y la comadreja van a casarse?

-¡Mamá!, son mis amigos y no te permito que hables así de ellos

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…Dime ¿Con quien iras?

-Con Harry… ¡y como amigos!-respondió antes de que su madre hiciera el típico comentario de "¿Estas segura de que no te gusta Harry?"

-¿Y que sucedió con Krum?

-Jane, ¿no puedes esperar a que valla a visitarte?, prometo ponerte al tanto de todo

-Aunque no funcione…

-No funcionara, es que Potter y yo hemos necesitado compañía a ultimo momento. Aunque también se podría decir que fue una especie de… "arreglo comercial". Si vuelvo temprano te llamare y te contare que tal me ha ido… ¿Sí? Ahora tengo que colgar. Luego te llamo.

Tenía la mano sudorosa cuando colgó el auricular. Se concentro en el regalo, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar enseguida

-Herms, soy Harry

De repente se puso nerviosa y agradeció que no pudiese verla. Aun no podía creer que le hubiese pedido ayuda para atraer a los hombres. Temió que el quisiera suspender su trato.

-Si has cambiado de opinión…

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Solo lamento no haber podido darte más indicaciones mas antes de irme, es que tenía que resolver unos asuntos en el Ministerio. Luego tuve que ir a la fiesta de soltero… ya sabes. A propósito ¿que hicieron ustedes?

-Nada, ya conoces a Luna.

-Vamos dímelo, te prometo que si contrataron un _striptase_ no se lo diré a Ron-le respondió divertido

-De verdad, noche me quede en casa. Es más, si quieres echarte atrás no te obligare a mantener tu palabra

-Ni hablar. Un trato es un trato

-¿Entonces para que me llamas?

-Solo quería darte algunas indicaciones básicas, por ejemplo: ríe siempre ante las bromas de los hombres pero no demasiado. Lo mismo con las sonrisas. Haz pensarle al tipo que tienes delante que tienes un secreto.

-Creo que no deberíamos hacer esto Harry

-Y no te escondas en algún rincón con algún perdedor, simulando escuchar atentamente todo lo que diga con el único fin de no estar sola. Estar sola es bueno, demuestra que tienes seguridad en ti misma. Y hagas lo que hagas no te muestres desesperada.

-¡Ya lo he captado!, pero eso lo se desde siempre.

-Lo siento. Espero poder ser de más ayuda después de verte en acción. Necesito saber que estas haciendo mal. Es difícil entrenarte si no conozco tu técnica.

-No tengo técnica -respondió sinceramente

-No te preocupes, te recojo a las dos y media- dicho esto cortó

Era posible que se fuese a sentir como la más fea del baile, pero no tenia la intención de parecerlo, había invertido una buena cantidad de dinero en un vestido pequeño y precioso que había visto rebajado en una tienda de Hosmade. Nunca se había comprado nada tan caro. Diez minutos antes de que apareciera Harry se miro en el espejo y vio a una desconocida con un vestido negro sin tirantes, cuyo dobladillo apenas le tapaba sus muslos, demostrando de que no necesitaba ser alta para tener aspecto de supermodelo de largas piernas. Practicó caminar, mirando por encima del hombro su reflejo en el espejo. Pensándolo bien, aun estaba a tiempo de ponerse el vestido azul que le llegaba a la pantorrilla. La puerta sonó cuando no había llegado al armario.

Harry apareció en la puerta de Hermione y llamo con cuidado, preguntándose si valía la pena pasar ese dolor de cabeza por pasar el bárbaro rito de la despedida de soltero. Los zapatos le oprimían los pies, habría jurado que no eran los mismos que se probó en la tienda donde compro el esmoquin. Y para colmo tenia que ayudar a Hermione a conseguir un hombre. Si Hermione tenia problemas para encontrar un novio con un cuerpo como suyo, quizás se debía a como se vestía.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

-Desde luego no te tengo que enseñar a como vestirte –dijo sin pensar- Estas preciosa

-Gracias. Eres muy amable-respondió tímidamente

-no se trata de ser amable. El vestido es precioso- _"y también el cuerpo que lo lleva pensó". _ De repente la cabeza de Harry no era lo único que estaba palpitando -¿Puedes darme unas aspirinas y un vaso de agua?

-No tengo aspirinas, pero si algo parecido

-Lo que sea

Herms se puso un abrigo mientas su amigo tragaba dos tabletas blancas junto al fregadero. Su vestido negro corto que exponía su excelente figura, maquillaje que resaltaba los rasgos de su rostro y la gargantilla plateada que colgaba de su tentador cuello, eran pruebas de que el estaba en lo cierto, había esperado que llevara algo elegante, pero no llamativo. Bebió otro vaso de agua mientras esperaba que Luna no lo culpara porque su futuro marido se hubiera empeñado en seguir la fiesta hasta el amanecer.

-¿Lista?- preguntó

-No estoy segura… ¿Cómo voy a poder conocer otros hombres, si es que voy contigo? Tal vez no deberíamos ir juntos.

Harry lo pensó, pero llevando aquel vestido no tenia dudas de que ella necesitaba un guardaespaldas, lo menos que podía hacer era guiarla hacia un tipo decente.

-Pensé que habíamos hecho un trato

-Sí, espérame que busque los pases-pero no pudo hacerlo, porque el la tomo delicadamente del brazo –Te los compro o me los gano, no me lo puedes regalar

-¿Por qué no?

-Déjalos aquí, ven conmigo a la boda. Veremos como sale todo. Pero cada vez me cuesta mas creer que necesitas mis consejos- esbozó una sonrisa y no pudo evitar pensar, que fuese lo que Hermione le había dado para el dolor, le había dado rayos X, porque cuando su amiga salio de su departamento delante de el, pudo verla con su vestido negro, a pesar de que su abrigo estaba abotonado.

Un rato después, en la iglesia, Harry cumplía su papel de padrino, mientras que Herms lo contemplaba sentada muy cerca del altar, se quito el abrigo cuando los invitados comenzaban a llegar. El ambiente comenzaba a caldearse mientras ocupaban sus asientos. Luego la ceremonia empezó una niña con un vestido amarrillo y con una canasta rebosante de flores, iniciaba la marcha, seguidas de un grupo de damas de honor. Todo el mundo se levanto para recibir a la novia que caminaba agarrada del brazo de su padre. Su vestido era perfecto. Ni llamativo, ni exagerado. Sus ojos se humedecieron, Luna estaba feliz y merecía serlo, Ron seria su hombre ideal.

El pelirrojo estaba guapo y recordó, la ultima batalla cuando se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso ¿En que estaba pensando?, luego comprendieron que lo suyo no funcionaria, Ron le pidió que reconociera lo que sentía por Harry, pero ella no lo haría ¡Porque por Potter no sentía nada! Miró a Harry vestido elegantemente con esmoquin y la respiración se le entrecorto ¿Acaso podría ser mas guapo con su cabello rebelde y su mirada esmeralda?

Y Ron… o estaba muerto de miedo o aun sufría de resaca, pero cuando avanzo hacia la rubia sus rasgo cambiaron rápidamente.

Herms pensó que Krum nunca la había mirado así, con adoración, respeto, con amor. Ella fue una tonta al asignarle el papel del amor de su vida porque necesitaba desesperadamente alguien en quien confiar. Estaba decidida… no se quedaría en su casa sintiendo lastima de si misma, estaba dispuesta a averiguar si las chicas malas se divertían mas.

ooOOooOOoo

Cuando termino la ceremonia y los recién casados desfilaron por el pasillo. Algunos hombres parecían incómodos y rígidos en su esmoquin, pero Harry estaba a sus nachas con el. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de el y se puso nerviosa al sentir que el se acercaba y la tomaba de la mano, sacándola de la iglesia. Luego fueron en el coche al salón donde se celebraría la fiesta, fue allí, cuando se acercaron a felicitar a Ron y Luna. Harry se ofreció en quitarle a Hermione el abrigo que ella se había colocado nuevamente, para poder llevarlo al guardarropa, cuando rozó con sus dedos sus hombros desnudos, una ola de placer recorrió los cuerpos de ambos.

-Resérvame un baile Harry

Una de las damas de honor, alta, morocha y con rasgos orientales, saludo a Harry con la mano al pasar.

-Estas muy linda Cho

Ella se acerco para saludarlo y le susurro, de manera audible para la castaña a quien la oriental ignoro completamente

-Tienes un aspecto magnifico con el traje. Seguro te mueres de ganas, por quitártelo.

-Si necesito ayuda con los botones prometo avisarte –respondió con la misma voz sensual el de la cicatriz

-¿Es ella una "chica mala"?-preguntó, cuando Chang se fue en busca de otra presa mas fácil

-Cho es muy… divertida-explico el, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras tomaba a Hermione por su cintura -¿Puedo traerte una bebida, mientras los novios posan para las fotos de este día inolvidable?

-Un refresco de limón estará bien, gracias

-¡Error!, esta es otra de las reglas: debes pedir vino blanco o un martín, aunque luego lo volcaras en el primer florero que este cerca cuando me de vuelta.

-¿Las chicas malas tienen que beber?

-No tienen que hacer nada, esa es la cuestión. Voy por tu limonada, total en un vaso d plástico no se distingue lo que bebes

Harry desapareció de su vista y fue en ese momento cuando se le acerco alguien

-¿Te he visto con Harry?

-Si, pero solo somos amigos

-Pues, entonces Potter es un tonto. Soy Oliver

-¿Oliver?, ¿Oliver Wood?- recordaba el que fue el capitán del equipo de qudditch en Hogwarts

-Me alegra ver que me recuerdas Granger. ¿Te apetece bailar?

-Pero no hay música

-Yo hago mi propia música y me encantaría bailar con alguien tan… preciosa

-Adiós Oliver –dijo Harry acercándose por detrás

-Solo estaba hablando con tu amiga, yo diría que es muy divertida

-No lo es

-No importa. Porque no creo que a ti te vaya a faltar posibilidades con la hermana del novio-dijo mientras se volteaba y se marchaba de allí a grandes zancadas

-No tenias porque hacerte el hermano mayor, se como librarme de los hombres… lo que no se es como conservarlos-dijo mientras aceptaba el refresco que el le tendía –Solo dime que hacer

-Nada

-¿Nada?, lo próximo que me dirás es que debo ser yo misma y te recuerdo de que aunque se hacerlo, no funciona

-¿Bailarías conmigo, si me quito los zapatos?- la interrumpió

-Claro-le respondió riéndose suavemente

-Odio estos zapatos-dijo mientras que se los quitaba y los dejaba apoyados en la pared que estaba detrás suyo

-Todavía no podemos bailar, aunque haya música los novios aun no se han acercado a la pista

-otra regla: las chicas malas están dispuestas a romper la tradición. Dame tus zapatos

-No te voy a pisar. Soy una buena bailarina

-Me alegra saberlo, ahora todos sabrán que estas aquí-dijo maliciosamente y empezó a bailar

La castaña sintió que nunca la habían llevado con tanta ligereza. Su amigo tenia una mano en su cadera y su calido aliento le acariciaba la frente. No habrían bailado mas sincronizados aunque ella hubiese estado sobre la punta de sus pies. Nadie se les unió a la pista. Se oculto en el servicio, pero cuando salio estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a Harry lo rápido que aprendía

-A ver si te gusto ahora Potter

ooOOooOOoo

Fue más fácil de lo que había imaginado. Luego de bailar con el de la cicatriz, no paso un momento sola, bailo con tantos solteros que comenzaba a olvidar sus nombres. Pero no olvido el de Draco Malfoy, su antiguo enemigo que la había cautivado con sus finos modales y sus ojos grises. Después del cuarto baile no se separo de su lado.

Harry estuvo observando a su protegida todo el tiempo, sin sorprenderse de la atención que recibió, pero tampoco encantado con ella. Aunque tampoco le importaba. Desde luego Hermione no era su tipo, pero no quería ser responsable de que terminara con alguien tan pedante como Malfoy y cuando este se tomo demasiada confianza con ella, decidió intervenir

-¿Qué tal van las cosas?-le pregunto mirándola a los ojos y preguntándose si estaba tan colorada por el champán o por la popularidad que había alcanzado a lo largo de la fiesta

Tomo su mano y la sintió tan pequeña como la de una niña, pero el balanceo de sus caderas no tenían nada de infantil, o estaba borracha o aprendía rápido. Se derretía contra el, haciéndolo sentir grande, patoso y tan… excitado. Repaso mentalmente todas las razones por las cual debía controlar sus impulsos y la primera y la más importante, fue esta: ES MI MEJOR AMIGA. Debía acordarse de que el vestido negro, el rubor de sus mejillas y su contoneo eran solo apariencias, por mucho que el quisiera enseñarle las cosas que hacia con las chicas malas.

-No tienes que llevarme a casa Draco va a hacerlo

Harry no la escucho, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus firmes senos aplastados contra su pecho y la camisa del esmoquin no era una armadura suficiente para el. Trato de apartarse un poco sin dejar de bailar, pero Herms le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y le susurro al oído

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí

Su calido aliento envió claras señales sensuales a su entrepierna. Era dolorosamente atractiva su inocencia y ese era uno de los motivos por el cual no le gustaban las chicas buenas. Miro a su mejor amigo, se alegraba de que Luna, hubiese encontrado a su príncipe, pero las salidas con su amigo se habían vuelto casi nulas y se lo imagino con una cadena atada en su tobillo. La música termino y Hermione volvió con el rubio, el se fue con Ginny

-Me alegro de que el sexy padrino acepte bailar con la madrina

-Vine con alguien-admitió de mala gana-ella espera que la lleve a casa

-¿Herms?-pregunto incrédula –Que decepción

-Lo se, pero no pensaría bien si la dejase estancada

-Pensaría que eres terrible-la pelirroja rió y todo su cuerpo se estremeció bajo las manos de Potter- y el supo que se negaría a pasar una noche con ella, por lo cual se odiaría al día siguiente

El baile termino, las luces se encendieron y la fiesta concluyo oficialmente. Harry fue por Hermione, la aparto de Malfoy a pesar de las protestas de ambos y la sujeto con firmeza mientras iban por sus abrigos.

-No se porque insistes en llevarme a casa Draco estaba dispuesto

-El siempre lo esta. En cualquier cosa aun te faltan demasiadas lecciones antes de que te deje subirte sola al coche de un hombre…-ella lo miro fulminándolo y el aclaró –un hombre como Malfoy

-No habría tenido problemas con el

-Si hubiese estado sobrio, o mejor aun, sedado

-¿Recibiré un diploma cuando finalice el entrenamiento? ¿O cuando me presentes al "Señor Perfecto"?-le replico sin evitar el sarcasmo de su voz

Harry pensó que le gustaba más cuando soltaba la lengua y se olvidaba de su apariencia dócil y cariñosa. Soltó a Hermione cuando tomo los dos abrigos

-¡Llevarme a casa no era parte del trato!- le reprocho con los ojos llorosos destellando rabia

-Yo te traje, yo te llevo, es lo que exige la etiqueta

Era una tontería decir aquello, pero su amiga no podía saber la verdad, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Qué no sabia porque había dejado plantada a Ginny y se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa para asegurarse de que con el hurón no sucediera nada? Desde luego ese maldito trato revolucionaria su paz mental.

**Alastor82**: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, el problema no es nuestro, ellos no saben lo que quieren y sin embargo no podemos vivir sin ellos

**Noelia: **aquí tienes el cap. Espero que te guste, gracias por el review

**Alejandra: **prometo actualizar cada vez que pueda y tenga inspiración, de verdad.

**Pgranger:** espero que prontos escribas un fic tan bueno como el último, aquí tienes la actualización y te prometo que antes del lunes subiré el otro cap de "El pianista sin rostro"

**Shadowiver:** Espero que te haya parecido mas interesante aun este cap

**Rivert1407-PotterGranger****:** puedo comprender que no te haya gustado, esto es totalmente diferente a todo lo que he escrito antes, no te odio, debo aprender a recibir criticas.

**Haruko Hikano: **Jajaja, el ultimo comentario fue… como un broche de oro, ¿no es cierto?. ¿Sabes que? Es increíble, pero la historia que te estoy contando realmente sucedió, entre dos amigos míos… ¿Cómo habrá terminado esta historia?

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**MIENTRAS MAS REVIEW, MAS RAPIDO ACTUALIZO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, realizo este fic de manera amateur y sin ánimo de lucro. ¿Por qué lo hago?, porque estoy aburrida, porque no tengo nada mejor en que ocupar mi tiempo y porque de esta manera me consuelo con mi desilusión con lo que respecta a las parejas originales

**Trama**: Hermione esta harta de sufrir desilusiones amorosas, le pide consejos a Harry y este se da cuenta de que poco a poco se ha convertido en "maestro", ¿Pero que pasara cuando su alumna decida poner en practica sus lecciones con el?

**El Trato – capitulo 3**

ooOOooOOoo

El deportivo de Harry debía de haber encogido. Hermione mantuvo los brazos pegados a los costados y las rodillas juntas para evitar rozarlo. Pero, aunque no se estuvieran tocando, sentia que Harry se estaba metiendo dentro de ella cada vez que inhalaba su exquisita loción, tal vez el había incrementado su aroma cuando bailó con ella, mejilla contra mejilla.

-No tenias porque llevarme a casa –le continuaba repitiendo, ¿Pero que mas le podía decir a el amigo que se había pasado casi toda la noche transformando un simple baile en caricias?

-Piensa en mi solo como tu mejor amigo, aquel que siempre te esta cuidando –"Respuesta estupida" pensó Harry

-Me has visto con más copas de champán de las que he tomado- protestó ella

-Me he fijado. Pero dudo de que Malfoy haya tirado sus copas en el cubo de hielo cada vez que creía que nadie lo estaba mirando

-El hecho de que estuviésemos divirtiéndonos no quiere decir que estuviera borracho

El de la cicatriz detuvo el coche: -Ya hemos llegado. Te acompaño hasta la puerta

-No es necesario, dudo que este Voldemort preparado para asesinarme, en el corto camino de aquí hasta la puerta

-Déjame simular que soy un caballero

-¿A eso estas jugando?- y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita tonta

-¿Tanto te cuesta creer que tenga modales?- le responde un poco molesto

-No, por supuesto que no

Permaneció quieta mientras Harry salía y rodeaba el coche para abrirle la puerta. Con el abrigo oscuro que llevaba puesto podría haber pasado por un _plaboy_ aristocrático, solo el pelo desordenado desentonaba con la imagen. Harry acompaño a Hermione hasta la entrada de la casa con la mano apoyada en su cintura y ella sintió el calor de sus dedos aun a través del abrigo que llevaba. O creyó sentirlo. Tenía todo el cuerpo sensibilizado esa noche. Cuando abrió la cremallera del bolso para buscar el llavero, Harry lo tomo entre sus manos y saco este eligiendo la llave adecuada al primer intento

-¿Cómo sabias cual era?

-Experiencia - Su amigo sonrió maliciosamente y ella decidió que quizás la había observado atentamente en ocasiones anteriores

-Gracias-dijo

-Es solo el código de los caballeros

Lo invito a pasar, en cuanto le diera los pases para "Los Tornados", aquel trato concluiría y dejaría de sentir cosas, probablemente producto del champán. Ella le había pedido que pusiera un poco de excitación a su vida y el había cumplido. Se alegraba de volver a encontrarse con Draco. Era un hombre atractivo, y a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres, sabia hablar a una mujer, sin tener que recurrir al quidditch.

-Lo he pasado bien. Gracias- Harry entro a su casa, mientras se lo decía –Si esperas un minuto te doy los pases.

-Aun no me los he ganado –dijo

-Y ate has perdido uno de los partidos. Quiero que te los lleves ahora, así no se malgastan mas

Harry pensó que se sentiría como un miserable, si los aceptaba con lo poco que había hecho. –Al menos déjame pagarte por ellos

-No, teniamos un trato. Lo he pasado muy bien, pero fue una tontería pedirte que me enseñaras

-Esta noche has llegado al primer puesto de la clase. –le respondió burlonamente

Harry pensó que sería divertido burlarse un poco de Herms y lo cierto es que se lo merecía en parte, aunque ella no supiera el por qué. Pasar de una fiesta privada con Ginny no era un sacrificio precisamente pequeño y aun no estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho.

-En ese caso, deja que los pases sean mi forma de agradecértelo- Se llevo una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa -¿Dónde los habré puesto? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su alrededor -Estaban en un sobre blanco…

-No hay prisa, en serio

-No, déjame pensar un minuto

-Estabas un poco alterada con nuestra cita. Ya te acordaras

-¡No estaba alterada! ¡Y no era una cita!

-Me encargue de dejar bien en claro en la fiesta. Deje entrever con sutileza de que no me enfadaría si alguien trataba de ligar contigo

-¿Con sutileza?, tal como has estado bailando… tus movimientos no tiene nada de sutiles

El número de Ginny quemaba el bolsillo del pelinegro, y este se pregunto una vez más porque se había molestado en llevar a Hermione hasta su casa personalmente. No quería sentirse responsable por ella, y desde luego tampoco quería verse envuelto con su mejor amiga en una relación amorosa. Tal vez Draco fuera su tipo, pero esperaba que pudiera conseguir algo mejor. Al menos, le había concedido a ambos un periodo para enfriar su encuentro. Y no seria su culpa si Hermione hacia otra mala elección.

-Hablando de sutileza… ¿Qué hay de la exhibición de baile que han dado tu y Malfoy?

-Solo ha sido un baile normal. Puede que haya dejado los pases en el escritorio

-Claro y si alguien hubiese puesto una papa entre medio de ustedes esta habría acabado hecha puré

Harry empezaba a sentirse molesto y no solo porque se había negado a una noche de diversión con Ginny. A pesar de varios años de amistad y de su historia de mala suerte con los hombres Hermione era peligrosa. Estaba demasiado adorable con ese vestido y sin los tacones tenia un aspecto vulnerable que volvería loco a cualquier hombre. Si tenia algo de sentido común, se dijo Harry, olvidaría los pases y saldría de allí cuanto antes.

-¡¿Quién eres tu, para hablarme de bailes?! Tal y como me abrazaste…-pero no pudo continuar porque el la interrumpió

-Mi forma de abrazarte no se pareció en nada al manoseo y los apretones a los que te sometió ese sucio hurón en el último baile

-¡Como si hubieses estado en condiciones de fijarte!-le respondió riendo

-No solo me he fijado, sino que puedo mostrarte la diferencia

Harry tomo a la castaña de la mano y la colocó en la clásica pocisión del baile

-Fíjate en la fluidez de mi estilo, en mi forma de sujetarte, en la corriente de aire que hay entre nuestros cuerpos- pero ella no lo escuchaba, su corazón latía a mil y el calido aliento de el la mareaba

-¡Nuestro primer baile no se pareció en nada a esto!-protesto Hermione y su suave risa, hizo que a su amigo se le pusiera la piel de gallina

-Draco se parece mas a una lapa –insistió y para mostrarlo, la atrajo hacia el, rodilla contra rodilla, pecho contra pecho –Y a nadie se le paso por alto el movimiento de sus manos de pulpo- susurró contra el oído de ella, dejando que su mano descendiera mas y mas mientras bailaban en la sala de estar de la castaña, al son de la imaginaria música

Hermione jadeo, y le respondió en un murmullo apenas audible: -Draco no hizo eso-protesto, cuando la mano de Harry se encontró con la plenitud de su trasero

-Lo siento- se disculpo, aunque en realidad no lo sentía, bajó su vista hacia sus labios y estuvo a punto de cometer el error de besar a su mejor amiga, _"Quizás yo también bebí demasiado", _pensó, tratando de justificar su actitud -Creo que me he pasado con lo del baile-dijo soltándola y dando un paso hacia atrás –Me alegra que la pasaras bien con ese rubio insoportable. Ahora me voy.

-Los pases…

-No, olvídalos

-No. Insisto. Mientras me hacías una demostración de las distintas maneras de sujetar a una chica para bailar he recordado donde estaban –camino hacia la cocina y volvió de ella con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios y el pensó que jamás había visto bien lo bella que era cuando sonreía

-Dejé el sobre sujeto en la heladera con un imán

El chico miro el sobre, reacio a tomarlos, era como cobrar por haber actuado con interés, ¿Pero no era eso lo que había hecho?: -Aun no he hecho lo suficiente para ganarlos

De alguna manera ella se las arreglo para conducirlo hasta la puerta. Sin duda, tenía un talento especial para librarse de los hombres.

-gracias por llevarme a la boda, la pase muy bien contigo. Siempre lo he hecho-dijo ahogando las protestas de Harry, que quería devolverle los pases.

El alargo su mano, queriendo acomodar uno de sus rizos castaños, para de esa forma acariciar suavemente su mejilla por unos segundos, pero de alguna forma sus labios acabaron sobre la suave piel de la frente de su amiga (N/A: ¿Decepcionados?) que no pudo evitar un ligero sobresalto.

-Buenas noches- dijo con mas firmeza de la que sentía por dentro

-Bunas noches

-Viktor se va a querer comer los nudillos si se entera de que tienes los pases

Harry no recordó de inmediato quien era Víctor, cuando lo hizo ya estaba dentro del coche camino hacia su casa

Hermione vio desde la ventana como el deportivo negro se alejaba de su casa. ¿Quién habría imaginado que se iba a poner tierno y la iba a besar?, ¿o aquello no contaba como un beso? Tal vez solo contaba como una simple presión de labios, pero a ella aun le cosquillaba la frente y sabía que esa noche dormiría con una sonrisa en sus labios por que el perfume de Harry aun flotaba en el ambiente.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry se despertó de mala gana a la mañana siguiente, parpadeando contra el brillante sol invernal que inundaba su habitación. Se suponía que debía estar en casa de Molly, viendo como Ron Y Luna abrían sus regalos de boda, pero estaba invitado a una comida con algunos compañeros de trabajo y ese plan le parecía mucho mejor. No tenía resaca, pero si sentía pasmado, ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido para que se le ocurriera ponerse a darle clases a Herms? ¿y porque le había besado en la frente?, de pronto se sintió transportado a aquellos días en Hogwarts donde el creyó esta enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero luego comprendió que todo era simple atracción, algo que era normal, ya que a veces es muy difícil darse cuenta hasta donde llega la amistad. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Salio de la cama y temblando, fue al teléfono, que se encontraba en la cocina. En lugar de contestar, dejo que el contestador tomara el mensaje mientras el se ponía la bata. Una sensual llamada de Ginebra, una invitación de Neville para una fiesta, Malfoy pidiendo el número de Granger.

Maldita sea -dijo en voz alta- ¿Por qué no se lo pidió personalente en la fiesta?

Pero iba a llamarlo enseguida para librarse de aquello cuanto antes, Quería que alguien fuera por Hermione. Quería ponerla fuera de circulación cuanto antes, seria mejor para su paz mental. Besarla no había sido un movimiento muy hábil. Herms era demasiado adorable, demasiad besable… para la seguridad de un soltero que quería seguir siéndolo. No debía engañarse, además de dulce y divertida, su amiga era atractiva. Desafortunadamente, Hermione necesitaba algunos consejos, y el se sentía obligado a hacer algo mas para ganarse los pases. Pero en cuanto alguien picara en el anzuelo de Herms, el se desligaría de ella. Y no sabia el porque, pero tenia la sensación de que todo era como un plan por parte de ella, uno demasiado perfecto.

A pesar de su buenas intenciones, no se animo a llamarla, ni ese día, al siguiente, ni al otro.

El miércoles por la mañana, se encontraba en el Ministerio, realizando unos informes sobre unos ataques aislados, y tratando de no encontrarse con Hermione. Había tomado la fuerte decisión de no preguntarle si había tenido noticias de Malfoy o alguno de los que husmearon a su alrededor en la fiesta. Al salir del Ministerio, caía una fina llovizna y Cho Chang, lo esperaba fuera, le hizo unas señas para que se acercara y el obedeció.

-¿Cómo estas Harry?, pensaba invitarte a almorzar, ¿Qué te parece?

-Estupendo, conozco un lugar por aquí

Pero lo cierto era que, en aquellos momentos a el e aprecia mas la idea de pasar el resto del día charlando y viendo una buena película de acción o romántica, como solía hacer con Hermione tiempo atrás, que haciendo de galán. Los pases para "Los Tornados", estaban en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y el los tocó inconcientemente. No podía dejar a Hermione todavía, no después de haber aceptado unos asientos magníficos.

-Cho… ¿Me das un minuto?, creo que olvide las llaves del auto en la oficina

-Tenía pensado darte mucho mas –dijo la oriental mientras se humedecía el labio inferior con la lengua

Harry pensó que debía mencionarle aquella técnica a su mejor amiga y recordarle que no la utilizara, a menos que quisiera hacer una sugerencia evidente

-De acuerdo espérame aquí

ooOOooOOoo

_**Reglas de las "Chicas malas"- (según Harry)**_

_Usar lencería adecuada_

_Reír siempre ante las bromas de los hombres, pero no demasiado_

_Sonreír de tal forma que el acompañante crea que tienes un secreto_

_No esconderse con un perdedor_

_Estar sola demuestra que tienes seguridad en ti misma_

_No mostrarse desesperada_

_Pedir vino blanco o un martín_

_Las chicas malas están dispuestas a romper la tradición_

A Hermione la gustaba su trabajo lo suficiente como para no pasarse el rato pendiente del reloj, pero se alegro de que se acercara la hora de irse a casa, Volver a casa en aquellas tardes resultaba un tanto deprimente, sobre todo después de lo mucho que se había divertido en la boda. Aunque aun no había pasado nada, su teléfono seguía cubierto de telarañas. En ese momento oyó la puerta y ella alzo la vista para ver al recién llegado

-Harry- su corazón latió mas fuerte, pero hizo un intento por controlarlo -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?, aun no he revisado el caso que me enviaste

-Solo quería hablar contigo

-Estoy trabajando- dijo escondiendo la pequeña lista que había escrito

-Solo me llevara un segundo, Cho me espera

La castaña no sabia lo que le iba a decir, pero quería evitar que su mejor amigo se diera cuenta de lo mucho que había pensado en el los últimos días

-Quería advertirte, el rubio creído me pidió que le diera tu número, ¿Te ha llamado ya?

-No

-Bueno- respondió mas aliviado- si no te ha llamado todavía

-No hay motivo para pensar que lo hará- responde ella a la defensiva

-Lo hará… y probablemente no sea el único –reconoce cada vez mas molesto- pero te expones a un mal comienzo si aceptas una cita para el sábado a estas alturas de la semana

-No tienes porque seguir aconsejándome

.Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Y ahora escúchame. Hagas lo que hagas, nunca dejes que un hombre piense que estas disponible cuando te llama con poco tiempo de anticipación. Haz que se preocupe un poco de tal manera que la próxima vez te llamara mas temprano.

"_Listo, ya tengo la regla numero nueve"_, pensó molesta, pero ella sabia que le molestaba que el se fuera con Cho.

-No olvides mi consejo

Se volvió para salir, cuando la puerta se cerró tras el, la castaña murmuro en tono burlón: -¿Y con cuanto tiempo de antelación le has avisado tú a Cho, la malvada dama de honor?

ooOOooOOoo

**N/A: ¡Hola! Acá esta el tercer capitulo, este no tuvo tanta tensión… Me esta molestando la personalidad de Harry, ¡es un soltero empedernido!, ¿Acaso no puede sentar cabeza? ¿Y me pareció a mi, o en algunas ocasiones se puso celoso? y Herms… ¿Es un plan de ella o las cosas se están dando? No se… lo veremos mas adelante**

Ahora quiero agradecer a los que leen este fic, tanto como a los que dejan, como a los que no review. ¡Gracias por leer!

Deli, (H, Hr): acá esta la actualización, espero que te guste, dime que te pareció Edpotter: intentare actualizar mis otros fics, me alegro de que el fic te guste

Yamato: es todo un desafío ser amiga de un hombre, porque luego empesas a ver a ese pañuelo de lagrimas, ese diario como algo mas, pero tenemos miedo.

Percy: dime que te pareció este cap.

HermionePotter90: ¿Qué opinas sobre la actitud de Harry?, ¡es que me interesa!

Hakuro Hikano: los consejos de Harry, están camuflados hay que leer con más atención… jajaja… mis amigos me matan si se enteran que son mi musa.

Paola: Actualicé tan pronto como pude

Honneygranger: ¿Recuerdas como se llama el fic?, es que me gustaría leerlo.

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Actualizare… hummm, no lo se, depende de la cantidad de review que reciba**.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos!, antes que nada me gustaría aclarar unas cosas, pero es bueno que vaya desde el principio:

Bueno, esto de el trato, surgió hace unos meses, cuando salimos entre amigos, resulta que Cami, quería conseguir un novio y le pidió a Nico que le hiciera "gancho" con alguno de los amigos (no se si entienden la expresión, pero es algo así como celestina), bueno resulta que a Nico no le gusto mucho la idea, pero acepto pidiéndole a cambio que ella le presentara alguna compañera del cole… (¿Quines fueron las victimas?, Santi y Vane)

Hace unas semanas, Maria, otra de mis amigas que estaban conmigo esa noche, me dijo que le gustaría escribir la historia y yo le dije que si, que como no tenia pagina en fanfiction no tenia problema en que lo subiera a mi cuenta…

Ustedes se preguntaran a donde quiero llegar… pues resulta que esta historia ya se había escrito antes, es una novela que en realidad se llama "El vestido de novia", yo no tenia ni idea, porque mi amiga escribía los capítulos y respondía los review, luego me los enviaba a el mail, (que no es el mismo que el de la cuenta), yo corregía las faltas de ortografía o le quitaba fragmentos que no me gustaban y ¡taran!, lo subía… ¿Entienden?

Generalmente cuando escribo un fic, que tiene fragmentos de algún libro que me gusta o estaba basado en una novela que se ha escrito antes, lo advierto, como es el caso del fic "El pianista sin rostro", donde aclaré que los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y la trama pertenece a _Christian Grenier._

_Desde ya, quiero agradecer a __Mia Letters__, por advertirme, ya que no me quería ver relacionada en ningún tipo de embrollo. Nuevamente gracias_

_Pupy…_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, (y la trama tampoco) realizo este fic de manera amateur y sin animo de lucro, ¿Por qué lo hago?, porque estoy aburrida, no tengo nada mejor en que ocupar mi tiempo y así me consuelo con lo que respecta a las parejas del ultimo libro.

**Trama**: Herms esta harta de sufrir desilusiones amorosas, le pide consejos a Harry, y este se da cuenta de que poco a poco se ha convertido en un maestro, ¿Qué hará cuando su "alumna" decida poner en practica sus lecciones con el?

**El Trato – capitulo 4**

ooOOooOOoo

Yo quiero ser tu profe mejor dicho profesor,

El que te enseñe del amor

Lo que sabes y disimulas

[…]

En el papel de ingenua

Tú te luces de verdad

Y yo comienzo a sospechar

Que eres mi alumna preferida

Y que caíste en mi trampa

(Miranda!, "El Profe")

ooOOooOOoo

Esa noche Hermione hizo un pacto consigo misma: si la llamaban el miércoles para pedirle una cita diría que si, jueves no. ¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiese hecho un pacto con el diablo? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que le gustara Potter, de manera que ¿Por qué hacia caso a su consejo?, ¿Y porque el había interrumpido una cita con Cho para decirle que se hiciera la difícil? Debería haberle regalado los pases, así Harry no se sentiría obligado a ayudarla y ella no estaría amargada en su casa, moviendo distraídamente la comida de su plato, imaginando lo bien que la pasaba Potter con la china esa. _"Tal vez solo han ido al cine_" pensó, ¿Pero que mas le daba?, una cosa era imaginar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo encajar perfectamente con el suyo y otra muy distinta era terminar enamorándose de el, un soltero empedernido cuyo gusto por las mujeres era el mismo que el de Víktor, _"¡Alto!, ¿Por qué estoy pensando estas cosas?, es Harry, solo Harry, mi mejor amigo"_.

No podía soportar a los tipos que eran solteros empedernidos, así que mas le valía unirse a ellos. Su éxito en la fiesta solo demostraba que los hombres se sentían atraídos por aquellas chicas que hacían sus propias reglas, reglas de chicas malas. Pero ella no necesitaba lecciones para cambiar el rumbo de su vida, solo valor, y estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para intentar cualquier cosa. Enfadada con Krum por ser un cretino y con Harry por tener tan mal gusto con las mujeres. Aunque eso no le importaba.

Al día siguiente luego de volver del Ministerio agotada, se derrumbo en el sofá, decidió que como afuera nevaba se quedaría en casa, viendo una película y tomando una buena taza de café con leche, se quito la túnica y se puso su cómodo pijama y sus pantuflas, cuando sonó el teléfono

-Hermione, soy Draco Malfoy

-Oh, hola. Me alegro de oírte Draco –la castaña sonrió hasta que recordó que era jueves

-Había pensado que tal vez podríamos vernos el sábado por la tarde

-El sábado…. El sábado… me encantaría –"El jueves es demasiado tarde" insistía una voz masculina en su cabeza, una voz que casualmente se parecia mucho al de su mejor amigo –pero me temo que tengo otros planes

-Oh, que lastima –el rubio sonaba tan decepcionado que Herms deseo poder consolarlo

-Lo siento de veras –dijo con suavidad, esperando una reaccion por parte de el

-La próxima vez llamare antes –respondió más animado

Hermione pensó que había hecho una tontería no aceptando pasar una tarde con un tipo encantador a causa de un mal consejo. Hizo sus propios planes para el sábado, pero cuando este llego, no tenia ganas de limpiar la casa. Estaba molesta, estaba permitiendo que su mejor amigo manejara su vida amorosa… o un intento de ella. Estaba sentada a solas en casa, porque…bueno, porque le gustaba estar sentada en el sofá, sin hacer nada, vestida con un camisón que su abuela hubiese opinado que estaba a la moda, con el pelo sujeto en una coleta y viendo esa película que la hacia llorar y se llamaba "Diario de una pasión". Y si necesitaba más compensaciones por el hecho de haber renunciado a pasar la tarde con tipo agradable, tenía toda una barra de chocolate helado en la heladera, que seguramente devoraría mientras derramaba lágrimas con la película.

"_No estoy en casa porque Harry me lo aconsejara. Tiene sentido no mostrarse ansiosa"_ pensaba mientras la película se iba a un corte y miraba sin prestar atención las propagandas. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse patética cunado pensaba _"¿Qué rayos hago acá sentada, cuando podría estar pasándola bien con Draco?"_. Continuo viendo la película hasta su dramático y lloroso final, cuando terminó eran las nueve de la noche, por lo cual era muy temprano para acostarse y muy tarde para ponerse a limpiar. No esperaba visita, de manera que el timbre la sobresaltó, se pregunto si debía contestar o ignorarlo, pero ella era Hermione Granger y la curiosidad le gano la partida:

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Harry… ¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione se tardo tanto en contestar que Harry supuso que lo mandaría de vuelta hacia donde salio.

-Bueno, supongo que si

-Gracias- murmuro el, mientras ella le abría la puerta y pensó que ella tenia un talento especial para sugerirle a un hombre que no era bienvenido.

Bueno, al menos había seguido su consejo. Un amigo le había comentado que Malfoy estaba muy desilusionado por su falta de éxito para conseguir una cita con su mejor amiga. ¿Le sucedería a ella lo mismo? El asunto de los consejos tenía su lado malo, había dejado a una mujer muy dispuesta a una noche de diversión, solo para saber que tal le iba a la castaña. Cuanto antes lograra apartarla de su mente mejor. Si lo había logrado una vez., podría hacerlo ahora… ¿O no?

Envió de paseo a Cho, con muchas disculpas, aunque claro, después se arrepintió. La oriental, no había dejado de jugar con sus pies en toda la cena y a pesar de que una parte de la anatomía de Harry había estado muy atenta, no consiguió apartar de su mente a Herms con su túnica de trabajo. Sabía que a ella no le había gustado su consejo, pero Hermione era como una damisela en apuros en lo concerniente a su vida amorosa y el era su caballero de brillante armadura que la rescataría… o le conseguiría un príncipe dispuesto a casarse. ¿Cómo esperaba encontrar al tipo adecuado, si no podía manejar su primera cita? Suspiró frustrado, si tenia que reducir su "vida social" para conseguir que su mejor amiga encontrara al Hombre Perfecto, a la larga eso valía la pena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Hermione

-Solo pasaba por aquí

-Si, pero ¿Por que?

El se hizo la misma pregunta. –Volvía hacia mi casa y decidí pasar por aquí –estaba mintiendo y ella lo sabia, para pasar por su hogar se había tenido que desviar bastante del camino.

-No me digas que no tenias una cita para hoy sábado –le respondió burlonamente

-Solo para comer con Cho

-¿Te han dado calabazas?- le pregunta incrédula

-No es eso. Aunque viva solo, no me gusta comer solo. Y menos si tengo que cocinar.

-¿Disfrutaste la cena?

-Fuimos a un restaurante de comida mexicana –Harry no quería hablar sobre el tema. Era probable que Cho aun estuviera maldiciéndolo –Luego se fue a su casa

Hermione parecía más feliz al oír aquello, pero Harry sabía que no era por los celos. Las chicas agradables como ella sentían rechazo natural hacia las Cho del mundo. Se alegraba de haberla ido a ver, estaba muy atractiva, incluso con un camisón de los años noventa y que llevaba su pelo como una cola de caballo.

-Ahora dime la verdad… ¿Porque viniste a verme?

-Hicimos un trato

-Ya cumpliste

-Me pediste ayuda

-He cambiado de opinión

-Es demasiado tarde. Si quieres encontrar alguien que te cuide, necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir

-No se de que ayuda puede ser que me quede en casa un sábado por la tarde

El pelinegro sospecho que su mejor amiga trataba de hacerle picar el anzuelo. Sospechaba que tenía un malicioso sentido del humor, pero no le tomaría el pelo fácilmente

-Siento haberte estropeado la diversión, pero tienes que ver las cosas desde una perspectiva global

-Estas haciendo que una simple cita, parezca una operación militar- le respondió riendo suavemente, y allí fue cuando Harry se alegro de haber ido… solo para ver a su pupila, por supuesto.-Me pediste ayuda y yo acepte. Así que no voy a echarme a atrás. Primero hay que ponerte en circulación, luego reducir el campo de batalla y luego dar con el tipo adecuado.

-¿Y vas a controlar toda la operaron solo para ganarte los pases?

-Eso también, pero además, me gustan los retos.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella en tono irónico-¿Por qué no me anuncias en "El Profeta", en la sección de novias por encargo?

-No lo digo en ese sentido. No es que no atraigas a los hombres, tu problema es que no escoges los adecuados

-Si dices una palabra sobre Krum…

-Ese tipo era un imbecil –y Harry se alivio de que ella dejara de fruncir el ceño –Déjame que te compense por haberte quedado en casa. Vamos a comer una pizza y mientras te daré algunos consejos para tus citas de la semana que viene

-Suponiendo de que tenga alguna.

-Conmigo como mensajero, necesitaras una agenda para tener organizadas tus citas-aunque luego de decirlo no le agrado la idea

-De acuerdo. Espérame que me cambie de ropa.

Hermione se fue hasta su dormitorio y se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey grueso. Recordándose que aquello no era una cita y que no debía hacer que lo pareciera, vistiéndose de una manera especial. Unos minutos después, para la molestia de ambos se tomaron de las manos y giraron sobre si mismos, apareciendo en las Tres Escobas, (luego Harry, aparecería nuevamente en su casa y se llevaría el auto) el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, principalmente por magos adolescentes, por ello Harry eligió una mesa en el fondo para estar mas tranquilo.

-¿Cómo quieres la pizza?

Su amiga se quito el chaquetón, sin hacer de ello una exhibición y no se molesto en mirar el menú: -De salchichas, champiñones y pimientos verdes

-Y dos cervezas de manteca por favor –le pidió guiñándole un ojo a la camarera, cosa que a Hermione le molesto muchísimo y su cara de enfado y desaprobación no paso desapercibido por el muchacho

-¿Que?- le pregunto haciéndose el tonto

-Nada, nada- le responde su amiga entre dientes

El se sintió mejor al ver su reacción, pero no estaba allí para ponerla celosa o hacerla enfadar, si no para hablar sobre sus tácticas de acercamiento con los hombres.

-Me siento mal por haber fastidiado tu cita con el rubio insoportable, pero…

-¿Más adelante te lo agradeceré?

Harry pensó que Hermione lo miraba directamente a los ojos sin utilizar ningún truco, sin agitar las pestañas o simular timidez. No utilizaba trucos femeninos como arrugar la nariz o deslizar un dedo desde su cuello hasta su barbilla para atraer la atención de su rostro bonito. Lo trataba como siempre lo había hecho, como su mejor amigo y aun así, se sentía incomodo.

-Estoy seguro de que no has desanimado al hurón por no aceptar su cita, solo establecías reglas básicas de una futura relación

-Supongo que tienes razón

La camarera volvió, trayendo la pizza y las bebidas, y sonriéndole seductoramente al ojiverde, y Hermione… estaba que echaba humo. La pizza acaba de salir del horno y el queso se dehacia en tiras cuando el chico sirvió las primeras dos porciones

-¿Vas a comer la pizza con tenedor?-bromeó

-Solo los primeros bocados hasta que se enfrié el queso derretido- Herms atrapó con la lengua una tira de mozarella y logro enrollarla hasta metérsela en la boca, percatándose de que su mejor amigo la observaba fascinado. -Quema, pero esta deliciosa.

Un poco de salsa colgaba de su labio superior. Sin pensarlo Harry alargo la mano y se lo limpio con una servilleta de papel.

-¡Oh, vaya! Debes pensar que soy una torpe comiendo, ¿Estoy rompiendo alguna regla?

-En lo absoluto.

El de la cicatriz no tenia la mínima intención de decirle lo sexy que le resultaba verla comer, sin duda su mejor amiga tenia un don especial para relacionarse con la comida de una forma… bastante… ¡Rayos!, no quería reconocerlo, pero de una forma bastante erótica. O Krum era un ego maníaco al pensar que encontraría algo mejor que ella o le daba miedo dar el gran paso hacia el altar. No podía culpar a ningún hombre por ello, a el le daba un miedo mortal pensar en un altar.

Hermione no podía creer que se hubiese comido más de media pizza ella sola. Harry, por alguna extraña razón, no había dejado de animarla y ella había caído muy fácil en la tentación, tanto que el cierre de los vaqueros le apretaba y el hecho de tener el estomago lleno la ponía un poco soñolienta, ¿O era por la cerveza?, salieron fuera del local, se tomaron de las manos para girar sobre si mismos y aparecer en la vereda de su casa, el frió del aire exterior la revivió y se asusto al darse cuenta, no solo que se habían pasado la cena recordando los viejos tiempos lo cual no le dio tiempo de escuchar los consejos de Harry, si no que había disfrutado demasiado de la compañía de este, demasiado para su paz mental.

-¿Te apetece tomar un poco de helado?

-De acuerdo

-Solo tengo helado de chocolate. ¿Te importa?

Al parecer no le importo, por que la siguió hasta el interior y ella empezó a arrepentirse de haberlo invitado, no quería que el pensara que lo estaba tratando como si aquello fuese una cita a toda regla, sobre todo después de que el se negara a que pagaran a medias. Incluso antes de encender las luces vio que la luz de su contestador parpadeaba furiosamente, quiso ignorarla pero pensó que quizás a el le parecería extraño. De todas formas seguro que se trataría de su madre.

"_-Hola Hermione, soy Draco. Se que te parecerá raro, pero no llamo para comprobar si estas en casa. Puede que me este pasando, pero en el día de hoy, solo me apetecía estar contigo. Así que, si no tienes ningún plan para el sábado que viene ¿Te importaría reservármelo? Volveré a llamar. Adiós."_

-Supongo que ahora me crees-dijo Harry entre un tono que se debatía entre el molesto y el sarcástico

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que mostrarse un poco distante al principio tiene compensaciones. Aunque no se si es buena idea llamar con tanto tiempo de anticipación

-¡No se puede tener todo, Potter!, Primero pensaste que Draco llamo demasiado tarde. Ahora te parece demasiado pronto

-Puede ser que solo quiera saber si era cierto que habías salido

-¡Eres imposible!, creo que ha sido un gesto agradable que me llamar esta noche. ¿Por qué esta mal que me llame una semana antes?

-No me parece mal –dijo frunciendo el ceño- en todo caso, creo que estoy demasiado lleno para tomar chocolate

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa irónica: -Lo que te sucede es que estas enfadado porque Draco me ha llamado pronto

-No. Solo que la clase de hoy ha terminado.

Hermione vio como el tomaba su varita que se encontraba arriba de la mesa, salía de su casa a grandes zancadas, caminaba hacia su coche y se alejaba del lugar sin mirar hacia atrás. Hermione lo observó alejarse, mientras ella conservaba una sonrisa en la cara, preguntándose, _¿Qué es lo que se trae Potter entre manos? ¿Y desde cuando a mi me importa lo que el piense?_

ooOOooOOoo

Hermione no podía creer que ya fuera jueves.

Los días habían pasado con fluidez porque ella había deseado que pasaran con rapidez. Draco había aceptado con mucho entusiasmo el hecho de que acepta tener una cita con el sábado y la llamo varias veces durante la semana para confirmar algunos detalles. Hermione también había quedado en almorzar con Seamus Finnigan, su ex compañero de Gryffindor, otro de los muchachos con los que había bailado en la boda, no recordaba muy bien su aspecto físico, pero si que ya no era el niño que conoció en el colegio, ahora era alto, ancho de hombros y su aliento olía a menta, de pronto, su aburrida vida social, se había convertido en una aventura. Observo el reloj, y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de marcharse a casa, con un movimiento de su varita, todas sus cosas quedaron ordenadas y camino hasta la puerta, pero fue allí cuando se choco con el fuerte cuerpo de…

-¡Harry!

-Hola Herms…

-Lo siento, ya me estaba yendo, se supone que si quieres los informes que me pediste deberías esperar hasta mañana, pero… esta bien, entra, será cuestión de algunos minutos…

-¿Estas rompiendo las reglas, para dejarme pasar?- le pregunta sorprendido- Eso esta bien, al menos has aprendido algo…

-¡Hemos roto las reglas miles de veces!

-Pero antes solo arriesgabas tu expulsión, no tu trabajo

-Es lo mismo, rompíamos las reglas…

-Y siempre lo hiciste por mí –dijo altanero

Ella por alguna razón, no respondió

-¿Quieres los papeles o no?, es que me molestas…

-Eres demasiado sincera

-Haces que eso parezca un defecto –dijo riéndose - ¿Si no quieres los papeles que haces aquí?

-¡Sincera y brutalmente directa!, ¿Sabes las consecuencias que puede tener esa actitud, en la relación amorosa de una chica?

-Me lo imagino –respondió ella con ironía-¿no será que a los hombres les molesta ver que tenemos mas cerebro que ellos? No importa, quiero agradecerte por haberme traído de regreso a la tierra de las citas

-¿Volvió a llamarte el hurón?

-¡No lo llames así!, y si, varias veces…

- Esta demasiado ansioso

-Gracias a tu consejo, ya tengo dos citas en este fin de semana

-¿Dos?, ¿aceptaste la segunda, sin haber tenido la primera?

-Claro que no, tonto. La otra es con un amigo tuyo. Seamus Finnigan, lo conocí en la boda

Harry gruño y ella temió que se enfadar: -El no es amigo mío, trabaja con Ron, así que supongo que esta bien

-¿Quiere decir que debo pedirte permiso para salir con alguien?, ¿O que debo salir con aquellos que tu crees que están bien?

El no respondió: -Hablando sobre lecciones

-No recuerdo haber mencionado eso

-¿Pero si recuerdas que me pediste consejos?

-Si

-¿Cuándo quieres que sea nuestra próxima clase?

-Ya sabes que estoy ocupada el sábado y el domingo

-¿Qué te parece el viernes?

-Voy a salir con unas amigas…

-Prefieres salir con tus amigas, antes que conmigo –le respondió con un tono que pretendía ser ofendido

-No es eso… es solo que Parvati cumple años, y debo ir aunque mis ofertas sean mejores, además tu no querías que pase mucho tiempo disponible –sin duda ella, le daría aprobar de su propia medicina

-¿Así que mi oferta es mejor? - _¡Sí! La tengo acorralada_

-Hummm… no quise decir eso, pero si lo vemos desde la perspectiva general, yo diría que cualquier chica estaría dispuesta a recibir toda clase de lecciones de Harry Potter -_¡Ja! Toma esta Potter, ¿Creías que ibas a poder con la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts? _- ¿Crees que las dejare plantadas por una conferencia sobre como portarme en una cita?... ¡No creo!

-¿No podrías olvidar esa fiesta?, ¿Qué hacen que resulta tan divertido?

-Salimos a comer y luego a bailar… a demás es un buen lugar para conocer hombres

Harry se imagino a su Hermione bailando con otro hombre y… _¡Un momento!, ¿Desde cuando era SU Hermione?_ –Seguramente se la deben pasar hablando de moda y hombres -masculló

-Nos dedicamos a fortalecer nuestros lazos, no a hablar de hombres…

-Volviendo al tema de antes, ¿No te parece raro que un tipo te llama un sábado para quedar otro sábado?

-A mi me pareció muy listo

-¿Listo? – dejo ver en su cara que estaba desacuerdo

-Me aconsejaste que no aceptara una cita cuando me llamaran avanzada la semana. Ahora quieres que me muestre suspicaz por que Draco me ha llamado una semana antes, ¡Creía que las chicas malas hacían sus propias reglas!

-Si de verdad quisieras ser una chica mala, olvidarías la cita con tus amiga –le replicó mordaz

-¿Por una oferta de ultimo momento?, ¡Me estas volviendo loca!

-No quiero que dejes plantadas a tus amigas por mi, solo quiero darte algunos consejos mas antes de que tu vida se complique demasiado

-Ya he tenido primeras citas antes… se como manejarlas

El de la cicatriz no había podido verla con más escepticismo si le hubiese dicho que salía con un mortifago… aunque no debía asombrarse después del pasado de Draco

-De acuerdo –reconoció la castaña desanimada –Tienes razón. Te pedí ayuda

-De hecho. Pagaste por ella. Ya estoy esperando que sea la semana que viene para ver el primer partido –le dijo entusiasmado mientras se frotaba las manos –Se me ha hecho tarde, me esperan –lo dijo sin querer y se sintió perverso cuando su amiga se desanimo visiblemente –Tranquila, solo iré a casa de Molly, cuando estaba en la oficina me llego una lechuza de su parte invitándonos a comer, olvide decírtelo ¿Vienes?

-De acuerdo –dijo con un destello de felicidad en su rostro -¿Estas seguro que no tenias una cita con otra persona? –le cuestiona desconfiada

_¿Acaso ella Herms cree que tengo una cita todas las noches?_, se pregunto Harry, _"Sí, probablemente lo crea. Y no la culpo"_

-Lo siento, no quería interferir en tu vida privada

-No importa, si fuera así, no te dejaría -_¡Manuda mentira!_, pensó Harry, el estaba viviendo como un monje para ayudarla a encontrar un marido y ella… ¡Se dedicaba a juzgar su vida sexual!

Salieron del Ministerio y caminaron hasta un callejón sin salida, donde luego de mirar hacia todos lados, desaparecieron con un _¡Plop!_, que indico que en segundos aparecerían en La Madriguera, al llegar allí, Hermione se dio cuenta de que hacia mucho tiempo que no los visitaba… se había alejado tanto de ellos cuando cortó con Ron. Harry la condujo hasta la puerta con su mano apoyada en su cintura y la puerta se abrió incluso antes de que la tocaran, mientras ambos se perdían entre los besos y abrazos de la familia Weasley, saludaron a Molly que no cesaba de decir que estaban delgados y deberían visitarla mas seguido, los gemelos que nunca cambiarían y hacían bromas que desternillaban de risa a Hermione y Harry solo la miraba, el rubor de sus mejillas, los hoyuelos que se formaban en su rostro al sonreír, el brillo de sus ojos…

"_Fruta prohibida_", pensó descontento, solo por haber decidido que la castaña estaría fuera de su campo de acción y seria siendo su amiga, no podía dejar de pensar en ella de un modo que no tenia nada que ver al de un tutor o colega. No era la mujer más linda que había conocido y había salido con mujeres más interesantes que ella. Tal vez, su inquietud se debía a que no había podido ver esos ojos marrones a escasos centímetros de su rostro, si no, no se sentiría tan… amenazado. Si no tenia cuidado, seria el quien acabaría al final de un largo pasillo, vestido de esmoquin, viendo pasar la vida delante de sus ojos.

¡Ni hablar!, Hermione era preciosa y encantadora, pero no era lo que el quería. Ella no buscaba algunas noches de diversión solamente. Ambos sabían que terreno pisaban de manera que todo lo que tenía que hacer seria guiarla hasta el altar. Seria sencillo. O eso esperaba.

-¡Guárdate la lengua atontado! –Luna se paro al lado de Harry y le palmeo el hombro –Esto no es típico de ti…

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Del feliz día en que tendrás que tragarte tus palabras. Ya sabes esas tonterías de vivir libre, sin ataduras….

-¿No has engordado un poco?- replico Harry, tratando de cambiar de tema -¿No debería estar por ahí, haciendo un bebe, que cotillenado con la familia de tu esposo?

-¿Cómo es que Herms se paso toda la noche con Draco si tu estas interesado en ella?, no puedo creer que Malfoy sea una competencia seria…

-¡No puedo creer que me estuvieras vigilando en tu propia boda, Luna!, ¿Qué tal te va la vida de casada con Ron?

-¿Respondiendo una pregunta con otra? Conozco todos tus trucos –le dijo la rubia sin abandonar su aire soñador

-Solo la estoy ayudando a conseguir un hombre

Y después dicen que yo soy la loca… -murmura ella –Cuando reconozcas lo que sientes por ella y quieras hablar, solo avísame. A propósito, ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque terminaron ella y Ron?- Harry la miro confundido mientras ella caminaba hasta la cocina

ooOOooOOoo

-Molly hace unas comidas estupendas. Sus menús son un poco raros, pero saben muy bien –le dijo a la castaña

-Oh, se me ha caído la servilleta-susurro Herms

-Yo la recojo –dijo Harry

Pero decirlo era más fácil, que hacerlo. La mesa estaba abarrotada de gente y detrás de ellos solo había una pared. Tras estrujarse Harry logro meter una mano bajo la mesa. Lo que agarro era delgado, firme y torneado.

-Hey, eso es mi tobillo

-Lo siento –Harry deslizo la mano hacia abajo aprovechando para recorrer sus suaves piernas y ella agradeció que no viera el color escarlata de su rostro –No la encuentro –dijo irguiéndose –Quédate con la mía –le dijo susurrándole al oído, aunque seguramente no lo oiría, para hacerse escuchar era preciso hablar a gritos encima del bullicio general -¿Prefieres irte?

-No, lo estoy pasando bien –respondió mientras trataba de ignorar las cosquillas que le producía el hecho de que la pierna de Harry acariciara la suya… pero solo por que estaban apretujados en torno a la mesa

-Un brindis- propuso Arthur – Por los recién casados. Y porque algún día tendremos noticias de Harry o Hermione, dos miembros mas de nuestra familia.

Ambos se removieron incomodos en sus asientos y evitaron mirarse a los ojos.

Luego de comer, el ojiverde le propuso buscar un lugar mas tranquilo para conversar, pero la casa estaba llena de gente y fueron al sótano, se sentaron en el sofá que allí había mientras ella le decía: -Bueno espero que no tengamos que seguir con esto, durante mucho tiempo

-No.

Harry acababa de darle un golpe verbal y Hermione se pregunto porque le había dolido tanto.

-Lo que quiero decir…

-Se lo que quieres decir

-No. No lo sabes. Disfruto ayudándote, pero ya casi no me queda nada por enseñarte. A veces soy un poco bruto. –le respondió apenado

-Un bruto encantador

Ella pensó que si alguna vez encontraba al hombre adecuado, seria agradable que se pareciera a su mejor amigo. Que tuviera su pelo o sus ojos, o su físico, recordó cuando una vez, hace varios años atrás lo había visto en los vestuarios sin camisa… por poco no se desmaya.

-Luna parece feliz

-Si

-Y se nota que Ron la adora –suspiró- quizás, nunca encuentre al hombre indicado –era su mayor temor y se le había escapado sin querer

-No te rindas tan pronto. Tienes al mejor entrenador del mundo. Y no acabaras con un perrito faldero como Ron

-¿No te agrada para Luna?

-Claro que si. Pero parece un mono sujeto a una correa. Cuando Luna dice "salta", el obedece. Antes era divertido. Ahora esta domesticado.

-Puede que quiera hacer feliz a Luna

-Si

-O puede que a ti te asuste que te pase lo mismo

-Me gusta mi vida tal como es, gracias.

-Felicidades. ¿Por qué enamorarte y hacer feliz a una sola mujer, cuando puedes repartir alegría a lo largo y ancho del mundo?

-No estamos saliendo del tema. Solo quiero cumplir mi parte del trato. No quiero que cometas el mismo error que cometiste con Krum

-¡Vaya!, resulta que ahora es mi culpa, que fuera un imbecil

-No quise decir que fueras la causante de la ruptura

-Pero si de elegir un perdedor

-Mejor centrémonos en tus citas del fin de semana

-Claro

-En tu cita –dijo Harry con firmeza- asegúrate de ser tu la que termina. Una mala chica siempre toma la iniciativa. El encuentro termina cuando tú lo decidas y no dejes que dure demasiado. Debes hacerle creer a Draco que consideras que tu tiempo es muy valioso

-Y que le estoy haciendo un regalo compartiendo algunas horas con el

-Exacto

-¿Y si me estoy divirtiendo?

-Se fuerte, manda. Ahora, con respecto al beso de despedida..

-No quiero consejos con respecto a eso

-Lo se. Mayor motivo para que me escuches, se tacaña. Solo un pequeño beso en la mejilla -Si busca tus labios solo deja que te los roce y lo peor que puedes hacer es invitarlo a pasar en la primera cita

-Tus consejos son muy anticuados Harry

-Es que a los hombres solo les gusta aquello que les parece inaccesible- _Quizás por eso me atraigas tanto_

-¡Todo eso ya lo se! –Estaba molesta, ¿Por qué permitía que un soltero profesional le diera clases?, ¡Y encima su mejor amigo!

-Herms, tu no entiendes…. –las luces del sótano parpadearon y un segundo después se cortaron -¡Rayos!, ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?

-¡Demonios!, Harry, se me cayo mi varita –Hermione veía débilmente en la penumbra la silueta de el pelinegro y no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su mejor amigo, alargo involuntariamente la mano hacia donde estaba su varita, pero una decidida presión en su muñeca la detuvo

-Una chica mala sabría que hacer ahora –le susurro mientras la soltaba

-¿Aunque su compañía sea su mejor amigo de la infancia?

-En ese caso las reglas cambian… mucho

-¿Una chica mala se aprovecharía de un apagón?

-Yo lo haría –susurro Harry

Sintió el aliento de Harry sobre su frente y luego sobre sus labios: -¿Me estas evaluando?- lo reto con descaro

Se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, mientras los fuertes brazos de el la rodeaban

-Oh…

La boca de Potter cubrió la de Herms. Ella entreabrió los labios, ignorando todas las razones por lo cual aquello no debía estar sucediendo. ¿La principal?, ¡Estaba besando a Harry James Potter!, ¡Su mejor amigo!, pero solo era conciente de las manos de Harry que se deslizaban por debajo de su Jersey, de la ansia de sus besos… mientras que ella mordisqueaba sus labios, acariciaba su pelo…

-No deberíamos –dijo cuando Harry le empezaba a mordisquear su cuello

-Herms podemos… -pero en ese momento la luz regreso, mostrando los labios brillantes e inflamados de su mejor amiga

-Herms…

-¡Harry, no!, ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?

Se separo bruscamente de el, tomo la varita y salio de allí dando un sonoro portazo.

ooOOooOOoo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos (y la trama que se encuentra súper modificada, tampoco), realizo este fic de manera amateur y sin animo de lucro, ¿Por qué lo hago?, porque estoy aburrida, no tengo nada mejor en que ocupar mi tiempo, y de esta manera me consuelo con lo que respecta a las parejas del ultimo libro.

**Trama**: Herms esta harta de sufrir desilusiones amorosas, le pide consejos a Harry, este se da cuenta de que poco a poco se ha convertido en "maestro", ¿Qué hará cuando su "alumna" decida poner en practica sus lecciones con el?

**El Trato – capitulo 5**

ooOOooOOoo

No eres más que un mujeriego

Papi  
Tienes la arrogancia de los campeones  
Muy mal por ti  
No puedes encontrar la indicada compañía  
Creo que cuando tienes muchas, se hace difícil  
Podría ser fácil, pero ese es quien eres, baby

(Womanizer – Britney Spears)

ooOOooOOoo

Hermione se separó de el bruscamente, tomó su varita y salio de allí dando un sonoro portazo, pero no alcanzó a poner un pie del otro lado cuando sintió que una manos la rodeaban y la atraían nuevamente al interior del sótano, forcejeó, pero las grandes manos de Harry sobre sus muñecas no le permitían moverse.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡Suéltame!

-¡Tranquilízate!, ¡Solo fue un beso!, no tiene ninguna importancia para ambos

-Es solo que nada de esto debería haber pasado

-¡Me pediste ayuda!, ¿Crees que podrás manejar tu cita con Draco?, ¿Cómo lo harás, si bastan unos besos para que salga corriendo?

-¡Draco no es mi mejor amigo!, ¡Es diferente!

-Soy tu mejor amigo… -No debía ceder, el calido aliento de Harry la mareaba, su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado, y su cercanía no servia para borrar el sabor de su boca, y la maravillosa sensación de ser acariciada por esas manos –pero sobre todas las cosas, al igual que Draco, soy un hombre…

Lo sentía, casi podía adivinarlo, la besaría nuevamente y ella no se resistiría, sus labios se encontrarían nuevamente y la razón la abandonaría, produciendo que otra vez las emociones la dominasen –Te estoy poniendo a prueba Herms… no permitiré que interrumpas nuevamente mi clase

-Tienes razón, aun me queda mucho por aprender –susurró y en el momento en que Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y los separaban pocos centímetros, pero cierta pelirroja irrumpió en la habitación, y ambos se separaron bruscamente dando un respingo.

– ¡Hola Harry!, Venía a saludarte, acabo de llegar… ¡Oh! Veo que tienes compañía… ¿Interrumpo algo? –le preguntó mientras sonreía maliciosamente

-Claro que…

-Claro que no, Ginny, Harry siempre esta encantado de verte… ¿No es así Harry? –Hermione sabía de sobra que Harry solo quería decir "Claro que sí", pero si quería mantener la cordura debía admitir que Ginny no había podido llegar en un momento más adecuado.

-¡Ginny! –Ron apareció tras ella, sofocado y sin aliento –El pelirrojo los observaba de arriba abajo y sus ojos celestes pasaron varias veces de una Hermione bastante sonrojada y un Harry que lo miraba de una manera que esa amenaza visual no se comparaba de ninguna manera con una maldición asesina, no le hacia falta saber Oclumancia para comprender que si querían seguir con vida, Ginny y el debían salir inmediatamente de allí. –Ehhh, yo… disculpen, solo quería ver como se encontraban dado el corte de luz…

Agarro fuertemente de la mano a su hermana y se la llevo prácticamente arrastrándola.

–Respecto a lo de recién –dijo el de la cicatriz tratando de romper el incomodo silencio

–Lo siento Herms

-¿Lo sientes? –La castaña trato de ignorar el vació que se había instalado en su pecho

-Ser amigo de una mujer no es fácil, sobre todo si es tan guapa como tú

Hermione sintió una calidez especial en su corazón y la estupida esperanza de que su amistad no había quedado arruinada después de todo, pero aun así trato de justificar su actitud: -El vino…

-No tuvo nada que ver, solo bebiste un vaso en toda la comida

-¿Te fijaste?

-Sí, me fijé

Hermione podía sentir los ojos verdes de su "mejor amigo" fijos sobre ella, pero no se animaba a mirarlo directamente al rostro, ¿Y si creía que estaba interesada en el?, ¿Le estaría ayudando a conocer otros hombres solo para recordarle que el no estaba disponible?, ¿Y por que estaba pensando estas cosas?, ignoró todas las preguntas que surgían en su interior y decidió salir cuanto antes de allí, no quería que los Weasley pensaran que ella y Harry tenían algún tipo de relación amorosa porque no era así… ¿Pero cuan equivocada era esta teoría?, realmente estaba empezando a cansarse del asunto de las malas chicas y aunque ella no lo quisiera reconocer "El Trato" se estaba saliendo de control.

Se estaba arreglando para salir a bailar con sus amigas, cuando sonó su teléfono, ella solo rogaba porque no fuera Harry, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando en ese maravilloso beso y los besos que se había imaginado darle eran castos comparados con los de su imaginación. Respiró profundamente, rezó una vez más en silencio, colgó el auricular y…

-¿Hola?, ¿Herms?

_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenia que ser Potter?_ –Hola, ¿Cómo estas, Harry?

-Bien, es solo que te llamaba para darte unos consejos, me encantaría pasar por allá rápidamente, pero dentro de media hora iré a ver uno de los partidos de "Los Tornados" y además no quiero que demores en prepararte…

_¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué la llamaba?, ¿Para recordarle la dulce voz que tenía?, ¿Para recordarle que no podía conseguir un hombre sin ayuda y que estaba dispuesta a pagar por ella?_ Hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por sus cavilaciones, pero solo salió de su encimamiento cuando oyó la voz de Harry llamarla del otro lado de la línea. –Herms… ¿Me oyes?

-Disculpa, me distraje… ¿Qué me decías? –Oyó un bufido de desesperación por parte del ojiverde –Cuando salgas a bailar con tus amigas, acepta con naturalidad lo que se te ofrece, debes saber que eres atractiva. Y eso es lo que te hace aun más irresistible.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Debes sentirte la mas bonita del lugar y que eres el centro de atención para los hombres, si eso funciona, solo debes hacerte la difícil

-¿Tratas de dejarme algo en claro?

-¡Si resultas fácil, no hay reto!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo

-Algo más, cuando se te acerque un hombre, ya sea en la barra o en la pista debes dejarle en claro que estas con una amiga, si esta realmente interesado, te dirá "Yo también estoy con un amigo, si quieres el baila con tu amiga", ¿Sabes lo que viene después?

-Hummm, acepto, bailo con el, charlamos, utilizo alguna de las tantas lecciones que me has dado

-Repite alguna que podría ser útil… -Estaba pensando, Harry ya se la imaginaba nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior

-¿Reír ante las bromas pero no demasiado?

-¡Bien!, estas aprendiendo… ¿Y luego?

-Intercambiamos números o correos y luego nos juntamos en algún lugar a tomar un café

Lo cierto era que Hermione empezaba a entender lo que trataba de explicarle Harry, pero sus lecciones solo la deprimían, dudaba que alguna vez pudiera ser algo más que ella misma, una persona normal, agradable y aburrida.

-Creo que de verdad me merezco ir a ese partido, realmente estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Adiós Herms. Diviértete.

-Adiós

Esa noche no se había divertido demasiado, pocos galanes se habían acercado a ella, pero semanas después descubriría que Harry, era quien había estropeado, sus posibles citas.

ooOOooOOoo

_Piensa en Draco, piensa en Draco, ¡Piensa en Draco!_ Se sentía como en la época de los exámenes finales de Hogwarts, cuando memorizaba sus hechizos, pero ella solo quería hechizarse así misma, a Hermione Granger, una chica trabajadora y soltera. Aquella no era una forma habitual de prepararse para una primera cita, pero le estaba costando demasiado recordar el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos grises de su antiguo enemigo, ya que su imagen aparecía siempre en medio de la bruma y cuando trataba de enfocarla, el rostro que aparecía, era completamente diferente, tenia ojos esmeraldas y un callo negro completamente indomable.

¡Todo era culpa de Potter!, bueno… casi todo. ¡De acuerdo!, solo en parte. Pero un hombre que besaba con tanta intensidad no debía distribuir sus besos con tanta soltura y ella no debería haber sido su… ¿Victima?, ¿Era esa la palabra correcta?, ¡Si ella también le había respondido!, aun no podía olvidar que dos días atrás, ella le había devuelto sus besos y sus caricias en un oscuro sótano. ¡Rayos!, la culpa no la abandonaba, de lo único que se podía considerar victima era de su "ingenioso trato", ya que no era así como debían salir las cosas.

Presionó la palma de la mano contra su boca, borrando la suave y dulce sensación de los labios de su mejor amigo. Pero era inútil, por lo cual debería sacárselo de la cabeza pasándosela genial con Draco y lo haría si se llegaba a decidir que seria lo que se pondría. Iban a cenar a un restaurante muy prestigioso de Londres, y se puso contenta, le parecía que Malfoy seria un buen partido, aunque claro, no era Harry Potter. Salio de la ducha y envuelta en su bata, se acerco hasta su aparador para cepillarse cuidadosamente el pelo que aun estaba un poco húmedo, de su armario saco su vestido dorado que le quedaba maravilloso con su color de pelo, se maquillo muy poco, solo se empolvo la cara, se sombreó los ojos y se pinto un poco los labios con de un rojo brillante y se pregunto si su "maestro", así arreglada la consideraría un poco atractiva, _¡Idiota!, no pienses en el… Draco es tu cita, no Harry._ Se puso un poco de su perfume y se sentó en la cama dispuesta a ponerse sus zapatos cuando sonó el timbre, miro el reloj, pero aun no era el horario que había acordado con el rubio.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Harry

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunta mientras le abre la puerta –No eres muy oportuno –dijo mientras sonreía falsamente, a modo de armadura.

-¿Cuántas veces debo advertirte que el hecho de ser sincera y directa, puede costarte una relación?

_¡La sonrisa Potter no!, ¡Por favor, la sonrisa no!._ Harry sonrió y la falsa armadura cayó hecha pedazos, dejándola expuesta al encanto del ojiverde.

-Quería verte antes de tu cita para asegurarme de que tienes las reglas en claro

-¡Me las se de memoria!, ¡Ya me has cansado, repitiéndomelas!, ¡No te preocupes lo tengo todo controlado! –_O lo tenía hasta que apareciste, recordándome tu maravillosa y devastadora sonrisa_

El se acerco hasta la mesa y se sentó en la silla, mientras lo hacia frunció el seño y le reprocho: -No quiero que lo invites a entrar, hacerlo podría costarte caro

-¿No debo hacerlo o no quieres que lo haga? Son cosas completamente diferentes

-Solo estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato – Y Potter se sintió un tarado por intentar meterse en la cita de Malfoy y ella.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo diré?, he tenido primeras citas

-¿Condujeron todas a una segunda cita?

_¡¿Por qué no se muerde la lengua?!, creí que había venido a ayudarme no a minar mi confianza_: -No quise que las hubiera

Harry solo sonrió, le gustaba ese aire de arrogancia que reflejo al contestarle, de hecho, empezaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Hermione, le gustaba porque era una persona agradable que lo escuchaba, le gustaba porque era fácil poder hablar con ella porque lo conocía de pequeños, le gustaba oír su risa y ver como le sonreía o intentaba fastidiarlo, incluso le gusta como le quedaba aquel vestido y supuso que le gustaría aún mas si no lo llevara puesto, pero ella no saldría con el, lo haría con Malfoy, por lo cual, probablemente la serpiente se pondría a babear en cuanto la viera y pensar eso le molestó.

-Esa es la actitud. Se selectiva –_Acéptalo Potter. Odias la idea de malgastarla con un tipo como el hurón, pero debes ponerla en circulación, para que encuentre un marido adecuado y así podrás mantener la preciada amistad que los une y mejor aun… tu soltería…Nunca debimos besarnos, le mentí, ese beso significo una noche de insomnio. Lo lograré, esta primera cita, debe llevar a otras, aunque no me gusta que sea con Malfoy._

Se quito su abrigo y lo dejo en el respaldo de la silla, era un estupido por poner en práctica ese tonto plan.

-¡He olvidado mi abrigo!

Mientras Hermione corría hacia su habitación el la contemplo. Había renunciado a otra noche de diversión solo para ayudar a su mejor amiga a convertirse en una chica mala como para atraer a los hombres y lo peor era que lo estaba logrando con el. ¡No era así como funcionaba su trato! Y lo que más le molestaba era que solo Hermione lo atraía en esos momentos, ella estaba en su mete todo el rato, pero no pudo continuar pensando en que cosas le molestaba de el trato por que en ese momento, tocaron el timbre.

_¡Rayos! ¿Acaso no puede salirme nada bien? ¡Quería librarme de Harry antes de que Draco apareciera y acaban de llamar a la puerta, seguro que es el!, ¿Qué hago?, ¿¿¿Qué hago???_

-¿Quieres que le abra?- le susurró su mejor amigo en tono despreocupado

-Tienes que esconderte –le rogó nerviosa

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó lo mas campante

-¡Draco te verá!

-¿Y que más da?

-Harry... no me hagas esto

Y si… Harry estaba disfrutando de eso. Sabia que como siempre ella tenía razón. Si el hurón lo encontraba allí en ese momento las posibilidades de que su cita marchara bien serian nulas, pero el estaba dispuesto a todo a que ella lo persuadiera, un beso, por ejemplo no estaría nada mal…

-¡Escóndete!

_¡Que sexy es cuando se enoja! _-¿No te dije que lo recibieras fuera de casa? –le dijo en susurros, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de ella.

-Pensaba hacerlo, pero eso fue antes de que mi profesor me interrumpiera

-No puedes tener mejor aspecto…

-¡Harry, por favor!

-Saldré una vez que te hayas ido. Diviértete, pero no demasiado.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y sintió el maravilloso aroma a manzanilla, detrás de la puerta podía sentir los cursis halagos de la serpiente hacia su Hermione.

Draco se excedió con los cumplidos, pero la castaña los acepto amablemente. Quería pasar una tarde con el rubio, lo cual serviría para ayudarla a olvidar a Harry Potter. Draco era atractivo, estaba vestido elegantemente, su abrigo oscuro le sentaba muy bien y le gustaba su sentido del humor y su loción para después del afeitado. Si, aquella noche seria muy agradable, solo si dejaba de pensar en el hombre que se encontraba en su dormitorio, claro.

Harry salio de su escondite en cuanto, oyó como la puerta se cerraba, estaba furioso, no le había gustado para nada los endulzados piropos del rubio, y se dio cuenta de que luego de la guerra Draco le había comenzado a caer bien, pero eso era antes de que estuviera volando alrededor de Hermione, cuando paso al lado de la mesa se dio cuenta de que había dejado su abrigo colgado en el respaldo de la silla, _¿Se habrá dado cuenta Malfoy?, no me imagino a Herms enamorándose de un tipo como ese. _Sin darse cuenta de la malvada sonrisa que curvaba sus labios, mas animado, saco su varita de el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y la dejó caer debajo de la mesa y salio de la casa de Hermione y cerro fuertemente la puerta, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la puerta y se preparó para descansar… al menos hasta que llegara su amiga. ¿Daría resultado su plan?

La castaña estaba encantada, Malfoy era un compañero encantador, no tenia miedo a quedar en ridículo, actuando como un caballero, por lo cual ella se limito a comportarse seductora y misteriosa.

-Herms… ¿No te molesta que te llame así no es cierto?

-Claro que no –le responde sonriendo

-Yo solo quería disculparme por mi actitud en el colegio, se que cometí muchos errores y me gustaría demostrar que he cambiado

-Lo se. Se que has cambiado, lo puedo notar

-En realidad. Quiero demostrarte que he cambiado.. ¿Crees que me darías una oportunidad?

_¿Le daría una oportunidad?, ¿Congeniaba con Draco?, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, si no podía dejar de pensar en Harry? ¡Maldito seas Harry James Potter! ¡Es tu culpa que no este disfrutando mi cita!, ¡Es tu culpa que sienta este vació en el pecho!_

-Creo que aún es muy pronto para estar segura de ello.

Siguieron conversando animadamente, hasta que el mozo se acercó para tomarles la orden, realmente Hermione estaba convencida de que Malfoy era una persona agradable, con la cual se podía conversar, el le relato como había sido que su familia colaboró con Harry en la batalla final, explicándole que el, a diferencia de sus padres no lo había hecho por conveniencia, o por miedo de ir a Azkaban, simplemente por que era lo correcto y esperaba tener una oportunidad para enmendar sus errores. Hermione trato de seguir el hilo de la conversación, sonriendo o recordando algunas aventuras o anécdotas que recordaba de sus tiempos en Hogwarts, mientras degustaba del maravilloso plato que Malfoy había pedido para ambos, pero aun así, no podía evitar pensar en su mejor amigo. Toda la cena trató de mostrarse animada, ya que el rubio parecía estar pasándola bien… _¿Por qué Harry apareció en mi casa recordándome lo guapo y maravilloso que es?, ¿Acaso es todo un plan para seducirme y meterme bajo sus sabanas? No… el no me haría algo así, ¿O si?... ¡A cambiado tanto!_, _¿Pero aceptaría yo, una aventura bajo los términos que el planteara?_

-Debo irme, Draco. Ha sido una noche estupenda

-Si quieres podemos ir a bailar

-De verdad. No puedo.

Malfoy no insistió y en el camino de regreso hablaron de temas intrascendentes, cuando llegaron Malfoy detuvo el auto frente de su casa

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Gracias Draco. Pero no esta noche.

El se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla: -Volveré a llamarte. –le susurró antes de separarse de ella. Se limito a sonreírle misteriosamente y se bajo del auto, caminó hasta de la puerta de su casa y estaba a punto de buscar las llaves cuando lo vio, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo, dormido cómodamente en la puerta se su casa?

-¡¡¡HARRY!!!

El se despertó sobresaltado: -¡Diablos!, ¡Que cuerdas vocales, mujer!

_Uno, dos, tres, respira profundamente y… ¡No lo mates!_ -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No estoy para vigilarte, es solo que mi varita se debió caer cuando deje mi abrigo en la silla y no me di cuenta hasta que la puerta se cerró tras mí

-¿La has pasado bien?

-¡Genial! –Le repuso, pero Harry no notó el sarcasmo de su voz -¡Mas te vale que tu varita este adentro! –le amenazo cuando le abría la puerta

Estaba enfadadísima y Potter lo sabía, pero el no se iría hasta averiguar como le había ido en su cita, se armo de valor y le preguntó: -Y… ¿Cómo la pasaste?

-Bien. Fue una noche muy agradable

_¡No me esta diciendo nada sobre la cita!, seguramente solo quiere a vivar mi curiosidad… y ¿Agradable?, ¿Tener una cita con el hurón fue agradable?_

-Además es encantador e ingenioso –añadió mientras buscaba la varita de Harry

-¿Te besó? Le preguntó desesperado

-Si

-¿En los labios? -_¡Lo voy a matar!_

-Cerca.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Mira así… - se acerco hacia el, le puso la manos sobre su hombro y l beso en la barbilla, enviando corrientes eléctricas a los cuerpos de ambos -¿Estas más tranquilo ahora?, ¿Te estas preguntando si seguí tu consejo?... a veces me subestimas demasiado… ¿No crees?

Se estaba burlando de el, sabia que la excusa de su varita había sido solo una táctica para controlarla y cuando comprendió que estaba al descubierto, su plan ya no le pareció ingenioso, ya no podía establecer la relación de amigo-amiga, profesor-alumna, ya no podía. Tenía dos opciones solamente: O huía de allí controlando las sensaciones o la besaba hasta el cansancio y mandaba todo al diablo.

-Nunca te he subestimado

-Me alegro, por que he aprendido mucho de ti… -le dijo mientras se acercaba aun mas a el y Harry aprovecho para ladear la cabeza a punto de besarla…pero ella se aparto a tiempo y le dijo: -Debería acostarme… ¿Vendrás mañana antes de mi cita con Seamus?

-No – estaba molesto, ella seguramente le estaba tomando el pelo y se sintió estupido por haber inventado un plan tan tonto

Se estaba preguntando si todo aquello seria un plan por parte de ella para hacerlo caer en sus redes. Si era así, debía rendirse, no lograría atrapar a uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo mágico y si era el quien estaba equivocado, entonces debía reconocer que el trato se estaba saliendo de control.

ooOOooOOoo

**¡Hola!, Quiero agradecer a todos los review que hemos recibido… Bueno, en el próximo cap. veremos todo lo que hizo Harry para evitar que Herms tuviera éxito cuando salio a bailar con sus amigas y también les queremos decir que si tienen alguna sugerencia para las lecciones, menciónenlo en un review. Ahhh, me olvidaba, el lunes 2 de febrero es mi cumple y que me harían muy feliz si como regalo recibo sus críticas.**

**También lamento mucho informarles que no se cuando va a ser mi próxima actualización, porque me iré de vacaciones y probablemente cuando vuelva habrán comenzado las clases y estaré muy ocupada… se que tengo que continuar muchos fics, pero de verdad, no tendré tiempo, como para escribir, aunque seguramente el aire de la montaña servirá de inspiración para cuando vuelva.**

**Y por ultimo, (si, ahora me voy, no quiero aburrirlos), les recomiendo los fics "Harry, ayúdame por favor!", que probablemente actualizara muy pronto y también el fic "Nada es lo que parece" ¡Que acabo de comenzar a leerlo! ¡Y ya voy por el capitulo 20! (aunque por el momento de todas las historias de pgranger me gusta mas "****Beauty Of Uncertainly****").**

**Bueno, me voy…**

**Muchos saludos… ¡Y pórtense muy mal!**

**Pupy =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** realizo el siguiente de fic de manera amateur y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Dedicado a:** Carly (alias: "HermionePotter90") después de todo este es mi regalo de cumpleaños. Me tarde más de lo prometido, pero a mi forma de ver es mejor tarde que nunca. Ojala te guste, me hubiese gustado ser Rowling y poder regalarte un final H/Hr. Lamentablemente debemos conformarnos con los fics. También se lo dedico a mi hermanita mayor, Janny, por favor paseen a leer su nueva historia:

**El Trato. – Capitulo 6.**

"_**Se que tu piensas que no hay aventura que se me resista"**_

_**Ricardo Arjona**_

"_**Te da miedo enamorarte,**_

_**Perdida y locamente de mí.**_

_**Sabiendo que también me gustan las demás"**_

_**Las demás, letra de babasónicos.**_

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Draco?- le pregunta Luna, desde fuera del vestidor

-Muy bien, es un hombre agradable y es fácil pasar con el un buen rato. –le respondió con dificultad la castaña que estaba en plena batalla con una remera bastante ajustada para su figura…

-¿Has vuelto a salir con el?

-Si, dos veces. Almorzamos en "El Colorado" y fuimos a bailar a "Ruinas". Le responde mientras se observa en el espejo

-Parece divertido.

-Por supuesto, en cambio, Seamus no me agradó, es aburrido y tiene mal carácter.

-Tampoco parece ocuparte el pasado de Draco…

-Es un hombre nuevo. Ha cambiado. Ya no parece el rubio detestable que me llamaba "sangre sucia". Creo que me llevaré la azul –dijo mientras salía del vestidor

-Me parece bien – respondió la rubia - ¿Te llevaras el jeans?, ¡Mas vale que te lo compres!, te mediste miles de modelos diferentes.

-No seas tan exagerada, solo fueron catorce modelos… además te he acompañado de compras miles veces y eres peor que yo…

-Tienes razón, y apresúrate a pagar porque ya se esta oscurecido y no quiero volver tarde a casa. –Le pidió Luna cansinamente –Ahora háblame de Harry

-¿Qué hay con el? –le pregunta molesta mientras busca en su cartera las tarjetas de crédito

-No te hagas la tonta. Vi como te miraba en la boda y tengo más de mil testigos, además de las chipas que lanzaban en la cena de Molly.

-Eso no significa nada. Entre el y yo no hay NADA en absoluto. –Le dice mientras toma las bolsas y sale rápidamente de la tienda –Solo me ha estado dando consejos. Pero no por ello las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros o nuestra relación es diferente- mintió

-Excepto que ya no son dos niños… ¡Son adultos!

-¿Y que con eso? –le pregunta ácidamente

-Creí que eras más inteligente –susurra Luna

-Luna… quizás Draco no sea excitante o seductor como Harry, pero es considerado y agradable.

-¿Te oyes?, te referiste a el como "excitante o seductor" –le dice la rubia mientras se sube a su auto rojo con una expresión ganadora en su rostro, al estilo "a mi no me engañas"

-Ya no hablemos más de Potter- dijo la castaña dando por zanjado el tema

-¡Uy!, ya veo que estas molesta con el por alguna razón, ¿Qué hizo?

-Nada… no estoy molesta.

-Nunca fuiste buena mintiendo, Hermione. Además, lo llamaste Potter y solo lo llamas de esa forma cuando te enojas. ¿Me contarás o deberé molestarte todo el trayecto de aquí a tu casa?

-De acuerdo –Hermione suspiró, derrotada- Todo comenzó el sábado pasado…

_Draco y Hermione fueron a bailar al boliche llamado "Ruinas", la chica había visitado ese lugar anteriormente, porque allí habían celebrado la despedida de soltera de la rubia, a pesar de que a Harry le hubiese dicho que se había quedado en casa..._

_El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, excelentemente decolorado, con un escenario pequeño, pero ella no estaba de buen humor y de verdad no quería estar allí con nadie mas que con Harry, pero el no era una opción. No lo era._

_Draco la guió hasta la barra y en ese momento se le entrecorto la respiración… Harry estaba allí con la madrina de bodas_

-¿Con Ginny?- pregunta Luna innecesariamente, sin despegar la vista de la avenida, atenta a que el semáforo cambie a color verde para que le permita avanzar

-Eso no es todo. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Potter cuando me vio y nos sentamos a su lado en la barra, o mejor aún, tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando Draco me dijo "_Cariño ¿Vamos a bailar?"_

-¿Podrías ir directo al punto?

-¿No querías que te lo cuente?, ¡Ahora me escuchas!.. Luego de bailar durante un rato, volví a la barra y pedí un cóctel.

-¡Tu no bebes!

-¡Por Dios, Luna! ¡Concéntrate en la maldita avenida, que nos vamos a matar! Además, Harry me enseño eso. Bueno, la cuestión es que Draco me dijo que tenía que ir al servicio…

_-Mione, ya regreso. –le dijo Malfoy acercándose a ella y depositando un suave beso en los labios de su acompañante._

_-De acuerdo –es todo lo que ella fue capaz de decir, aturdida, por el atrevimiento del rubio._

_La verdad era que comenzaba a marearse pero no sabía si era por las caricias otorgadas por Draco en la pista de baile, por el alcohol o quizás por las miradas asesinas que le dirigían la mayor parte de las mujeres del lugar al ver a su apuesto acompañante. Quizás era un poco de todo._

_Sin embargo no pudo seguir pensando porque dos fuertes manos la tomaron por la cintura volteándola._

_-Te dije que las manos de Malfoy son como los movimientos de un pulpo. –le dijo Harry a su oído, ella enfadada se suelta rápidamente de su agarre y el parece comprender la razón de su enojo por lo cual se apresura a responder –Fue ella, Ginny me llamó hace unas horas… _

-¿Y tu que le respondiste?

Hermione rodó los ojos, comenzaba a molestarse con su amiga por interrumpir su relato, pero se armo de paciencia y continuó

_-De modo que las citas a última hora si están bien para ti. Quizás nunca llegue a comprender tus reglas_

_-Perdóname. No debí aceptar esta salida._

_-Tu vida social no me importa_

_Harry pareció mas aliviado ante estas palabras pero de repente se puso serio y le cuestiono -¿Cómo van las cosas con Malfoy? ¿Te ha propuesto matrimonio?_

_-No seas ridículo. Recién lo conozco_

_-Herms… reconozco que fue un error aceptar esta cita con Ginny, pero necesito que hagas otra cosa por mí…_

_-¿De que se trata?_

_-No quiero que vuelvas a intentar ser una mala chica. Cualquier chico que no te aprecie tal como eres no vale la pena. Eres preciosa, dulce…_

En ese momento, Hermione calló y Luna con su evidente cara de triunfo frenó en casa de la castaña. Ya habían llegado.

-¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué mas?!

-Eso es todo. En ese momento regresa Draco.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa?! ¡Harry esta enamorado de ti!, ¿Por eso estas molesta?

-Luna, por favor, deja de ser ridícula. El no esta enamorado de mi, es incapaz de enamorarse –dijo con un dejo de amargura en su voz que no paso desapercibido por la rubia y con un poco de celos, agregó –Solo me molesta que me mienta. Me dijo que no podía aceptar citas a última hora, pero ¡Él si puede hacerlo!

-Tu estas celosa, no te importan las estupidas reglas, solo te molesta que salga con Ginny

-Bueno… un poco…-le dice sonrojándose

-Estas enamorada de el –le afirma Luna y Hermione sabe que no importa cuanto lo niegue, la partida ya estaba perdida -¿Por qué no se lo dices? –la animó su amiga

-Ya comprendo porque te llaman Lunática –susurra la castaña, en ese momento comienza a sonar su celular y al identificar de quien se trataba sonríe maliciosamente y le dice a la Rawenclaw –No te preocupes… tengo un plan.

**ooOOooOOoo**

-¿Sucedió algo?- le pregunta Ron, extrañado.

-No- se limita a responder secamente, sin apartar la mirada de la pareja que se encontraba a pocos metros de el en el festejo del cumpleaños de Molly -¿Se puede saber porque tu madre invito a el insoportable hurón?

Ron lanzó un bufido por lo bajo antes de responderle al ojiverde –Porque esta saliendo con Hermione y ella es como de la familia

-Pero la asquerosa serpiente no lo es- dijo antes de beber un trago de su cerveza

-No se si Draco te lo ha mencionado, después de todo, antes de que comenzara a salir con Hermione el te agradaba- dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo- pero esta pensando la posibilidad de comprometerse con nuestra amiga.

Harry sintió como la bebida le quemaba la garganta ante esas palabras, vio a lo lejos que Draco tomaba de la mano a su mejor amiga llevándola al sofá donde comenzó a besarla tiernamente y el deseó poder ser el que la besaba. Ron conocía perfectamente a su amigo y sabía que la causa de su mal humor eran los celos así que seriamente lo tomó por el hombro y trató de mostrarse un poco comprensivo.

-¿Tu enojo tiene que ver con Herms?

-No- se apresuro a responder, nervioso por lo cual su negativa correspondía a un "sí".

-¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Te gusta?

-Claro que no. No es mi tipo.

Ron rió, irónico –Me olvidaba que "el Gran Harry Potter" las prefiere fáciles, desconocidas, rápidas de usar y olvidar.

-¿Sabes que desde que te casaste eres más molesto que antes?

-Lo se. Pero al menos soy feliz porque comprendí que era momento de madurar… ¿Tú cuando lo harás? –ambos permanecieron en silencio dejando que las risas y las voces de las constantes charlas llenaran el espacio incomodo, mientras Harry no despegaba la vista la castaña, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que el pelirrojo lo interrumpió –Sin embargo Malfoy me confesó que no esta seguro de que Herms sea la persona adecuada.

Fueron esas palabras las que le hicieron comprender a Harry que era momento de acabar con todo el asunto de "el trato". Sabía cual era el siguiente paso que debía dar, había tomado a una mujer dulce y bella y la había transformado en otra de sus "chicas malas", no era raro que Draco Malfoy tuviera dudas sobre ella. Evitaría que Hermione perdiera su esencia, entonces, podría sacarla para siempre de su vida.

**ooOOooOOoo**

El timbre sonó sin descanso, hasta que por fin, caminó hasta la puerta y abrió, deseando en esas milésimas de segundo que el que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta de madera no fuera Potter. Estaba enamorada y no quería estarlo, no de él, de su mejor amigo.

-Hola Herms- dijo Harry a modo de saludo mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla

-Harry… ¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy con prisa, debo atender unos asuntos con el Ministro de Magia, pero vengo a decirte que necesitas _probar otra vía de acción_

-¿De que hablas?

-En este momento no puedo explicártelo, prefiero hacerlo tranquilamente esta noche

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

Una sonrisa cruzo lentamente el rostro de Potter –Perfecto-

-Espera, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Harry miró impaciente el reloj, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el sofá donde dos meses atrás accedió al dichoso trato y desde entonces su vida se había visto afectada totalmente y en ese momento Hermione tuvo la incomoda sensación de que tenia preparado lo que iba a decir.

-Algo no esta funcionando en mi… en nosotros

La castaña contuvo la respiración, ilusionada –He pensado… que esta noche podríamos salir juntos –continuó el ojiverde –ya sabes… para saber que es lo que estamos haciendo mal

-No entiendo- dijo la castaña conteniendo la respiración

-Como una ultima lección. Una última cita a ciegas, al igual que dos personas desconocidas, para que te puedas demostrar totalmente desinhibida –pero no pudo continuar hablando porque su amiga lo interrumpió

-No comprendo porque es necesario

Harry trato de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos de Hermione, ¿Qué podía decirle? _¿"Herms, perdóname. Mis consejos han sido inútiles"?_ Tonterías.

-Por favor Herms… hazlo por mí.-dijo sonriendo avergonzado sin saber que eso bastaba para que ella hiciera lo que el quisiera.

-De acuerdo-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, nerviosa, ignorando que Harry deseba ser el quien lo mordiera despacio, suavemente…

-Te recogeré a las nueve –dijo levantándose del sofá y tomando su abrigo, y mientras se lo colocaba, agregó- limítate a ser tu misma.

Hermione no lo entendió. Sabía que ella no significaba nada para él, ella solo era su mejor amiga. Los hombres como Harry no se fijaban en chicas como ella, interesadas en su príncipe azul, no se fijaban en esas chicas que creían que el amor era para toda la vida. Lo cierto era que estaba locamente enamorada de él, quería explicarle que estaba dispuesta a tener una aventura con él, que no le importaba tener un compromiso permanente. ¿Esa era su última clase con el profesor Potter?. En ese caso, esa noche tendría la oportunidad que tanto había esperado, le demostraría a su profesor que cumplía con todas las expectativas y si el lo permitía, incluso, podría superarlas. Si quería una "mala chica" podría serlo para él. Para Harry, después de todo seducir a su profesor era su plan.

**ooOOooOOoo**

"_**Que se tiene que hacer con el amor, que se tiene que hacer con el…**_

_**El amor no es más que una emoción ya usada**_

_**¿Quién necesita un corazón cuando este puede ser roto?"**_

El deportivo negro estacionó frente a su casa y ella trató de que su corazón no palpitara desbocado cuando lo contempló bajarse del auto. Harry estaba más guapo de lo que ella hubiese imaginado, ¿Pero era posible que fuese aún más atractivo? Ella no estaba segura de eso. Harry llevaba una campera de cuero negra sobre una fina camisa blanca y unos jeans azules, su pelo negro azabache estaba un poco mas corto y el penetrante perfume de hombre emboto los sentidos de la chica, mareándola. Hermione, para no arriesgarse, se había puesto el vestido negro similar al que utilizo en la boda pero este con tirantes, cuyo dobladillo apenas le tapaba sus muslos, demostrando de que no necesitaba ser alta para tener aspecto de supermodelo de largas piernas, el maquillaje era escaso, solo le resaltaba los lindos rasgos de su rostro y la gargantilla plateada que Ron le había obsequiado en su primer aniversario de novios adornaba su cuello.

Cuando el se acerco para saludarla con el habitual beso en la mejilla, la "alumna", decidió que era momento de comenzar a interpretar su papel de chica mala, por lo cual se separó a escasos centímetro de su rostro y simulo arreglar el cuello de la camisa de su "profesor".

-Déjame arreglar esto. –Dijo rozándole levemente la barbilla con sus dedos, notando la diversión plasmada en el rostro de Harry –Así esta mejor.

Su mejor amigo la llevó a su restaurante favorito, romántico, escogió una mesa que se encontraba alejada, prácticamente en la penumbra. Fue allí cuando comenzó a jugar todas las cartas, reía de los comentarios de Harry fueran divertidos o no y trataba de pegarse a él lo mas cerca que fuese posible. No comprendía la expresión disgustada y aburrida de Harry. Trató de mantener fluida la conversación, sin la ayuda de Potter, dado que el se encontraba examinando con cuidado el menú, pero sus técnicas estaban fallando, el se limitaba a responder sus preguntas con vanas afirmaciones dadas por su cabeza. ¿Estaba probando su agresividad, sentado allí, con esa actitud indiferente?, _¿¿¿Qué mas puedo hacer???_, quería hacer cualquier cosa que ayudara a borra su aburrida expresión, abalanzarse sobre el para besarlo como una estupida enamorada, por ejemplo.

Finalmente, desesperada, buscó a tientas la pierna de el, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a frotar su pierna con la de el lenta y suavemente y "sin querer" su pequeño pie se enterró de lleno en la entrepierna… si aquello no lo hacía reaccionar…

-Ya basta- gimió Harry, y retiró bruscamente el pie cuando observó al camarero acercarse a lo lejos

Hermione trató de reprimir una sonrisa, y satisfecha se escondió tras el menú, simulando leer.

**OoOOooOOoo**

El camarero le trajo el plato especial de la casa y un champagne, obsequio del dueño de la casa por ser, junto con Hermione, "Los héroes del mundo mágico", era increíble que a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres años, pudiera seguir disfrutando de esas comodidades. Cuando el camarero se marcho, (luego de pedirle un autógrafo, claro), tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer su ensalada, sin mirar a los ojos a su amiga, o a lo _que quedaba de ella_ porque estaba avergonzado. Se culpó a si mismo. Herms estaba siendo frívola, halagándolo y coqueteando de manera que supiera que estaba disponible, debía reconocer que la había entrenado bien, pero no estaba _nada orgulloso_ de su trabajo. Ella estaba imitando a esas mujeres que el usaba por una noche, que carecían de importancia para el y por ello eran fáciles de olvidar. Probablemente si alguna otra lo hubiese incitado como lo había hecho Hermione, el hubiese disfrutado _toda_ la noche. Pero había tomado a una chica dulce, encantadora, inocente… perfecta en todos sus sentidos y le había enseñado trucos baratos que no necesitaba para nada.

-¿Cuál es mi puntuación por el momento, _profesor_?-dijo inclinándose hacia el sonriente

-Eso no ha estado bien Herms y lo sabes- esas palabras fueron como una bofetada que borraron automáticamente la sonrisa de la castaña

-No… no comprendo

-Olvida todo. Solo los idiotas como yo se dejan llevar por trucos baratos. Todo el asunto de las lecciones es una tontería. Eras perfecta antes de estas lecciones. Yo… lo siento tanto… he intentado transformarte en una _chica mala_ y eso fue algo estupido.

-Pero… tus reglas funcionan- dijo confundida y dolida, dos cosas que produjeron que el se odiara intensamente

-No. Eso es mentira, impresionaste a Draco y parece quererte de verdad –dijo con tristeza y amargura en su voz –Quédate con el. Quédate con quien quieras. Nunca debiste cambiar por que Krum te haya dejado, solo fue un idiota al igual que yo. Por eso te traje aquí esta noche, quiero que vuelvas a ser tu misma

-Harry… yo… no se que decir…

-Solo di que me perdonas y que podremos seguir siendo amigos –le pidió tomando su mano

-Sabes que te perdono y que te quiero… porque _somos amigos_-dijo ignorando el dolor que sentía por dentro.

**ooOOooOOoo**

Luego de pasar una agradable velada con su mejor amiga, la llevo hasta su casa, al llegar la acompañó hasta la puerta, pensando una manera de retrasar el momento de la despedida. Le asustaba comprender cuanto le gustaba estar con ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunto ansioso

-Lo siento, pero mi _profesor _me ha recomendado no hacerlo en la primera cita. –dijo riéndose y mostrando esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco

-No le hagas caso. El no esta aquí, ¿O te reprobará?- le interrogo siguiendo su juego

-Es mejor no arriesgarse-le respondió misteriosamente

-En ese caso… -dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la apoyaba firmemente contra la puerta, apresándola entre sus brazos- ¿Puedo darte mi beso de la buenas noches?- Harry sabia que no debía preguntar aquello, pero esta _cita_ era diferente a las demás, quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Mmmmm, según las reglas, uno pequeño en la mejilla

Potter inclinó la cabeza y la beso con suavidad, prolongando el momento más de lo necesario, dándole a ella el tiempo suficiente para girar su rostro en busca de sus labios. Ella alzó los brazos y rodeo su cuello, permitiendo que el la besara apasionadamente, descargando todo el deseo que había acumulado conforme pasaban las lecciones. No era un beso de primera cita. No era un beso que debían darse dos_ mejores amigos. _Deseaba tanto sentir el sabor dulce de su acompañante que olvidó todo el autocontrol que había ejercido anteriormente. Entonces trato de pensar claramente y se aparto de ella en busca de oxigeno. ¿Cómo habían llegado tan lejos?

-Tal vez podrías pasar unos minutos- Jadeó Hermione

Harry la beso nuevamente con suavidad. Aquello no era sexo. Era… no lo sabia… pero le temblaban las rodillas y no podía respirar a causa de la ansiedad. Granger se había metido bajo su piel y su corazón. Hermione saco de su cartera las llaves abrió la puerta y se volteo para mirar a Harry que lo único que alcanzó a balbucear fue: -Esto no… no esta bien

Hermione lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y se arreglo para entrar a la casa sin dejar de besarlo, pero cuando Harry sintió las pequeñas y suaves manos jugar con los botones de su camisa, para oír el ligero impacto de esta caer segundos después al suelo, reunió fuerzas y de mala gana se separo de ella

-Herms… no debemos… -le susurró

-¿Porque no?

-Porque… por… - ¡Dios! La boca de Hermione en su cuello no lo dejaba pensar claramente –No en la primera cita. ¿Recuerdas?... Herms no puedo… no puedo tener una aventura contigo

Hermione rió tan suavemente que casi no la oye, se separo de el retrocediendo algunos pasos, Harry aún en la oscuridad podía ver sus ojos marrones que brillaban de diversión y de deseo y lo contemplaban fijamente, la chica deslizo cuidadosamente el tirante de su vestido, examinando como el ojiverde la miraba hipnotizado desliza el otro tirante para dejar caer su ropa y Potter notó la sonrisa maliciosa que se extendía por el rostro de su _mejor amiga._ No se había equivocado ella cumplía con la regla número uno.

ooOOooOOoo

Giró la cabeza adormecido y en un acto inconciente estiró su mano que rozó algo suave y tibio, sonrió como un tonto mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintió una corriente de aire calida, un aliento dulce que le pareció familiar, abrió los ojos verdes con dificultad y contemplo el rostro de _su _Hermione, que dormía placidamente a su lado. Acarició uno de los mechones castaños que caían a ambos lados de la cara y admiró las facciones de su rostro, la suavidez con la que su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su lenta respiración y deseó profundamente poder despertar a su lado el resto de sus días.

¡Un momento!, "_¡¿Despertar a su lado?!"_, fue en ese instante cuando se horrorizó, "_¡¿Qué mierda había hecho?!_". Un fuerte dolor de cabeza nació cuando recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, se sentó a orillas de la cama y hundió el cabeza en sus manos absolutamente desesperado. No. Eso _no podía_ haber ocurrido, no debía haber sucedido.

Se levanto de golpe, pensando que era lo que debía hacer, después de todo, el no era hombre de una sola mujer, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Hermione. Ella era su mejor amiga. La quería y probablemente era a la única mujer que había respetado. No quería tener bajo ningún concepto una aventura con ella, no la lastimaría, el no quería usarla ¿Pero acaso ya no lo había hecho? Las otras chicas malas no le importaban, pero Hermione era su todo y el acabaría con todo eso cuanto antes.

Comenzó a buscar sus cosas como un loco y conforme encontraba ropa empezó a vestirse se acerco al espejo para verse mejor, calcetines, zapatos, pantalón, ¿Y su camisa? Corrió hasta el baño pero allí no estaba, trato de respirar y relajarse pero no podía dejar de sentirse un miserable y lo era, lo sabía. Tomaría sus cosas aprovechando que Hermione estaba dormida y se iría rápidamente de allí, claro que primero debía encontrar su camisa. Sintiéndose más aliviado regreso a la habitación pero no esperaba encontrarse con su mejor amiga… despierta…

La ignoró, pasó a su lado recogiendo su campera negra y la varita que estaba en el suelo. A Hermione su silencio le intrigaba, no sabia que hacer, nadie le había enseñado cuales eran los pasos a seguir luego de pasar la noche con tu mejor amigo.

-Herms –dijo Potter con una frialdad que ella no percibió -¿Me puedes dar mi camisa?

En que momento se había puesto la prenda del ojiverde, pero allí estaba ligera, impregnada de su perfume, embriagándola… -Claro- responde ruborizada al exponer nuevamente su desnudez y lo mira de reojo esperando alguna reacción por parte de el… pero NADA. Vacilante y extrañada por su actitud indiferente, caminó hasta el armario donde extrajo una bata blanca con la que cubrió su cuerpo, tratando de escapar del ambiente incomodo, tenso.

-Espero que sepas que… -Hermione ilusionada, contuvo la respiración- esto ha sido solo sexo.

Esas palabras fueron peor que una bofetada para ella, sabía que Harry era un mujeriego y más discapacitado aún a la hora de expresarse. Debía ser una broma de mal gusto, ¿Solo sexo?, encima la ignoraba como si fuese una cualquiera.

-Espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad… -le dijo mientras prendía los botones de su camisa blanca

Se sentía impotente, no sabia de que manera reaccionar. Realmente ese no era Harry, es decir, el Harry que ella conocía o creía conocer, la habría tomado de la mano llevándola hacia la orilla de la cama, donde se habría sentado a su lado y sin soltarle la mano, clavaría su mirada esmeralda en la marrón de ella y con voz temblorosa e insegura… le diría… le diría que…

No. No sabia que le diría el antiguo Harry James Potter, pero sabia que no le diría _"Esto ha sido solo sexo"_. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero reunió fuerzas y con seguridad y tranquilidad, dos emociones que no poseía en ese momento, le interrogó: -¿A que te refieres?

-Nuestras clases han terminado. Estuviste excelente, como siempre lo haces, pero ya tomaste todo de mí –Con crueldad el ojiverde simuló no ver las gotas cristalinas que amenazaba con salir de los ojos canela para agregar con frialdad –No me queda nada más por enseñarte.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_Uno, dos, tres… respiren profundo y… ¡Relájense!_

¡¿Y?! ¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y les advertimos que probablemente queden unos dos o tres capítulos más… Nos encantaría que nos dieran sus opiniones con respecto a la actitud de Harry y Herms y que esperan en el próximo capitulo.

¡Pliizzzz, dejen review!, y no nos maten por cortar ahí la historia porque en ese caso no habrá actualización (y si no recibimos review tampoco).

Ahora quiero dar un comunicado yo, si yo, Pupy. Anuncio que he vuelto, probablemente dentro de una semana actualice: "El cuarto horrocrux" o "Un lazo inquebrantable".

¡¡¡¡SIIII!!! HE VUELTO, luego de pasar más de un mes sin leer fics (no se como sobreviví) porque se me había roto la compu, acabo de ver que mucho de mis autores favoritos han actualizado y he me encontrado con la sorpresa de que hay muchas nuevas historias, así que deberé ponerme al día!

Carla si te ha decepcionado mi "obsequio" lo lamento mucho… creo que lo que cuenta es la intención.

Janny: no he tenido oportunidad de responder tu mail, esta semana será una locura, espero poder responderte pronto, y que te encuentres bien de salud. Exactamente… ¿Qué entiendes por _no me porte demasiado mal? _Espero que no te estés volviendo una chica mala… jajajaja.

Nos veremos pronto (o tan pronto como lo permitan los examenes)

"_**Soy completamente H/Hr, **_

_**Y en mi mundo de fantasía **_

_**Observo el libro cerrado**_

_**Y al volverlo a abrir**_

_**Surge un final…**_

_**Distinto…"**_

**Pupy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos y realizo este fic de manera amateur y sin ánimo de lucro. ¿Por qué lo hago?, porque estoy aburrida, busco en que usar mi tiempo y porque de esta forma me consuelo con mi desilusión con lo que respecta a las parejas originales.

**Trama:** Hermione esta harta de sufrir desilusiones amorosas, le pide consejos a Harry y este se da cuenta de que poco a poco que se ha convertido en un maestro, ¿Pero que pasara cuando su "alumna", decida poner en practica sus lecciones con el?

**El Trato – capitulo 7.**

"_Amor mutante..._

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre_

_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente_

_El pedazo que me toca de ti"_

_**Labios compartidos, Mana.**_

"_Juguemos un poco juntos._

_¿No ves mis ojos brillando por ti?_

_Dame solamente una chance,_

_Déjame intentar conquistarte"_

_**Bailarina, Miranda!**_

¿Qué importaba que prácticamente todos los presentes del lugar estén tratando de verificar si es ella, quién mueve las caderas tan sensualmente?, ¿Qué importa que este mareada por el alcohol? ¿Qué más da que algunos hombres en medio de tanto movimiento la hayan manoseado? Ella sabía la verdad, quizás engañaría a los demás, pero no podía consigo misma. Las sonrisas seductoras, las caricias, el coqueteo descarado, incluso el champagne, todo era parte una farsa, un juego que ella misma había creado.

Observaba que a lo lejos Terry Bott se acercaba para saludarla, ella se limitó a sonreírle encantadoramente y a tomarle de la mano, para empujarlo hasta la pista de baile donde se acercó a su cuerpo, tan despacio que casi le parece una eternidad, pegó sus caderas a él, moviéndolas al ritmo de la música, apoyó sus manos pequeñas en los fuertes hombros de Bott para que le sirvieran de soporte, mientras subía y bajaba lentamente delante de Terry, que trataba de contener los temblores de su cuerpo, porque la deseaba… y mucho.

La castaña sonreía sactifactoriamente al ver el efecto que causaba en el chico, así que se acerco aun más, situándose bien enfrente y dejo que Terry, como hipnotizado pusiera sus manos en la cintura, dejaron de bailar, Herms sentía varias miradas concentradas en ella, por lo cual se limitó a besarlo debajo del cuello recorriendo con su lengua hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, la que capturó delicadamente con sus labios, podría jurar que al chico se le escapo un gemido, pero con la música tan fuerte no estaba segura.

Oyó que a lo lejos alguien la llamaba, no sabia quien era, podía ser Ron, Luna, Lavander, no importaba… solo sabía que el tono de voz traslucía desaprobación por sus actos y aquello solo la incitaba a comportarse cada vez más como lo hacia una chica mala.

Enredo en sus manos la cabellera de Terry Bott y posó sus labios sobre su boca, aprovechando la poca resistencia del chico, que disfrutaba del placer de aquel agradable beso, permaneció toda la noche a su lado, jugando de la misma manera que un felino con su presa, tomando alcohol, bailando y hablando a todos como una alucinada pero comenzó a cansarse y los besos antes deseosos ahora le parecían fríos y sin sentido, se alejó de su lado para ir a la barra en busca de otra copa, y si era posible, otra persona que participara en su juego.

-¿Hermione? – Sintió la incrudelidad de la voz que le hablaba y sonrió con malicia –Herms… ¿Qué haces?

-Solo estoy pasando un buen rato con mi amigo Terry –respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

-No me refiero a eso… ¿Qué crees que haces comportándote de esa manera?

-¿Cual manera? ¿Acaso hay solo una forma de divertirse?

-Yo… No me lo hagas más difícil, no entiendo porque te comportas así, limítate a ser tu misma

-Esta soy yo, Luna

-No… eres una imitación barata de mi madrina de bodas. No me agrada esta nueva Hermione

-Agradécelo a Harry – le respondió con voz áspera tomando el vaso que el _barman _le ofreció, cuando estaba a punto de llevárselo a los labios Luna se lo arrebató rápidamente

-¿Todo esto es por Harry?

-No… todo esto es porque ser como soy no funciona

-Tampoco funciona si eres otra

-Entonces… quizás mi destino sea estar sola –le respondió encogiéndose los hombros, restándole importancia

ooOOooOOoo

Se apareció directamente en la sala y pudo sentir las ruidosas voces de los que se encontraban en el lugar.

Molly, Luna y Ginny estaban preparando la cena, Arthur y Ron estaban ya sentados en la mesa conversando sobre el ultimo partido de los Tornados, un partido que no había ido a ver porque las entradas le recordaban a Hermione.

En cuanto se hizo acto de su presencia en el comedor, todos guardaron silencio ante su presencia, por ello supo que algo no iba bien, sin embargo, no lograba comprender que era lo que estaba fuera de lugar.

Quizás fuera el hecho de que aún sentía la resaca de la noche anterior o que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que despertaba solo. Solo… sin un cuerpo tibio a su lado. Solo, sin sentir las caricias ansiosas de las fans que esperan conquistarlo.

En ese momento a pesar del incomodo ambiente del lugar no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta cuando llevaría ese ritmo de vida, sin amar y sin dejarse amar.

De pronto su amigo pelirrojo le tendió el vaso que sostenía en su mano a su padre y este lo tomó, y le sorprendió darse cuenta que su mejor amigo tuviera los puños crispados de la rabia tan colorado como su pelo

-Ron ¿Qu... –pero no pudo continuar hablando porque segundos después solo era conciente de el profundo dolor que sentía en la mandíbula, reacciono rápidamente al ver como Ron se preparaba para atesarle otro golpe y lo esquivó, pero de alguna u otra forma, Ron lo tomó del cuello de su camisa un poco sucia con sangre y lo arrimo con fuerza en contra de la pared

-¡Eres un imbecil Harry James Potter!, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Herms?

-¡Hijo no! –gritaron el señor y la señora Weasley

- Ron déjame explicarte…

-¡No me importa!, ¡Ya lo se todo! –bramó furioso, el ojiverde juraría que jamás lo había visto tan alterado, Luna caminó hasta Ron y lo miró directo a los ojos en señal de desaprobación ante la actitud de Ron, este luego de meditarlo unos segundos lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de su lado, Harry se arregló su camisa y se limpió su labio cortado con el dorso de la mano, estaba aturdido, sentía que esa escena desarrollada en pocos segundos había sido extremadamente irreal, sintió la necesidad de explicarle al pelirrojo lo que había sucedido

-Amigo, ella me…

-¡No!, no te atrevas a echarle la culpa a ella, ambos se comportaron mal…

Harry avanzó hacia el en busca de su apoyo, quería que escuchara su historia, mientras que ataba cabos sueltos, pero Luna se interpuso entre ellos otra vez y le habló a Harry, mientras su voz adquiría por primera vez un tono serio

-Será mejor si te marchas Harry. Vuelve cuando las cosas se tranquilicen – la rubia lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la puerta en señal de despedida, el no lo podía creer lo más parecido que tenía a una familia lo estaba _echando _

-Luna ¿Qué sucede?

-Todos estamos al tanto de lo que sucedió entre Hermione y tú

_¡Mierda! _-¿De todo?

Luna le sonrió con un dejo de lastima –Lo suficiente…

_Lo suficiente… ¿Qué quería decir eso?_, quería decirle tantas cosas a su amiga, las mismas que no había podido hablar con Ron, pero se limitó a preguntarle: -¿Cómo esta Hermione?

Pero Lovegood no respondió, se limito a poner en prueba la ignorancia hablando con voz desconsolada como si no quisiera creer cuan rápido se había esfumado una amistad de 10 años

-Dime Harry, ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque Ron y Hermione terminaron? –Harry guardó silencio y ella prosiguió- Por ti –el mencionado abrió los ojos sorprendido –Ron la amaba y se que ella le correspondía de la misma manera, pero tu amigo no lo soportaba, todo giraba en torno a ti, sus charlas, sus salidas, cuando abrían el periódico para leer las noticias y te observaban en la primera plana, ego centrista, jactándote de tu nueva compañía modelo, no te reconocían y Hermione comenzaba a hablarle todo el tiempo de ti, quejándose de tu nueva novia, diciendo que no te convenía, que no estaba a tu altura.

Tú te alejaste de ellos, pero todos lo que estábamos alrededor notábamos como la relación se desmoronaba, sin embargo nadie decía nada, debían comprenderlo ellos dos.

El hecho de que ella quisiera sobreprotegerte siempre, incluso cuando no estabas a su lado, enfermaba a Ron, le invadían los celos que estaba conciente que siempre serias una parte de ellos, pero le molestaba que no valoraras todo aquello que ella te ofrecía.

No respondías sus llamadas o sus cartas, jamás los visitabas y si te cruzabas con ellos en algún lugar te comportabas con frialdad.

Ron me contó que comenzó a reclamárselo y Hermione al mismo tiempo empezó a compararlo contigo, era una estupidez, propio de dos niños, pero las diferencias entre ambos crecieron y un día mi esposo le pidió que reconociera lo que sentía por ti –Potter oía atento la historia –sin embargo no olvidemos que estamos hablando de Hermione, orgullosa y terca no lo hizo, entonces, terminaron.

Cuando los vimos juntos en mi boda, me puse feliz, pensé que quizás ya habían abierto los ojos. Sin embargo la transformarte en una cualquiera… me recuerda a tus "fans".

-Todo fue un error… nunca debió haber pasado algo entre nosotros

-¿Tu crees? –Le respondió con ironía la rubia – Debiste verla visto anoche en el cumpleaños de Lavander… supongo que estará disfrutando sus últimos días como soltera –añadió con amargura

Harry abrió los ojos impresionado, deseando que lo que había dicho su "cuñada" no fuese cierto

-¿No sabes que Malfoy va a casarse con ella?

-le preguntó sorprendida y luego aclaró - a pesar de que no me agrade Draco como su pareja, me alegro, el la respetará, la valorará como mujer.

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?- le preguntó confuso, tartamudeando- _¿Hermione se casaría con Draco Malfoy?_, se preguntó porque le dolía todo el pecho, después de todo… _¿No era ese su objetivo?, ¿Su misión no consistía en enseñarle los trucos para que encontrara al Hombre Perfecto?_

Luna permaneció en silencio esperando que su amigo recapacitara -Harry, necesito que por una vez seas sincero contigo mismo ¿Tu la amas?

El ojiverde deseó por un minuto explicarle que siendo un mujeriego evitaba sufrir. Se preguntó como le confesaría que el quería revivir la sensación de ser besado por esos labios, que quería oír los susurros incomprensibles de placer mientras sentía la piel caliente de Hermione vibrar bajo sus manos.

-Si… -susurró

ooOOooOOoo

Dos gotas cristalinas resbalan nuevamente de sus mejillas, le arden los ojos, se siente cansada y ya le duele la cabeza de tanto llorar, mientras la rabia y la vergüenza que aún no desaparecían comenzaban a dominarla nuevamente. Refugiada en los brazos de Draco, reprime los sollozos, traga la saliva, ya salada que se ha mezclado con las lágrimas. ¡Que estupida había sido!, creer que el estaría dispuesto ha vivir una aventura con ella, la culpa, la maldita culpa era de ella, ¿Dónde había quedado la responsable y madura Hermione?, ya era adulta para andar planeando planes tan absurdos como el que había hecho con Draco.

Potter era un imbecil que se había dejado llevar por "una serie de trucos baratos", pero ella, Hermione Granger, era quien lo "presionó" aquella noche, ella lo había engatusado, lo sedujo hasta aquella cama, donde le hizo el amor.

Si. Estaba enamorada y las dos semanas que ya habían transcurrido, no sirvieron para hacerla sentir mejor, solamente para volverla más masoquista. Harry siempre fue una parte de ella, pero ahora era más indispensable que el aire que respiraba y aun en su ausencia la torturaba. Las sabanas blancas estaban impregnadas de su colonia y al irse a dormir la tela acariciaba sutil y cruelmente su piel, embriagándola con el aroma de hombre.

Hermione no esperaba que el se enamorara de ella, no quería retenerlo a su lado porque sabía que eso era lo que el deseaba, una relación sin ataduras, no esperaba que fuese suyo ni que le dijera "Te amo" pero tampoco esperaba que le dijese "No me queda nada más por enseñarte". Aunque le doliera que no fuese suyo, aceptaría que saliese con otras mujeres, se conformaba con ser otra de sus "chicas malas", ya no existía oportunidad para explicarle que aceptaba una relación bajo los términos que el planteara.

-No llores Mione –le pide Draco –Cara rajada no te merece, no debes derramar lagrimas porque te haya dejado

- Harry no me ha dejado, después de todo, jamás hemos tenido una relación sentimental. Él solo me había prometido ayuda para encontrar el Señor Perfecto. No es su culpa que me haya enamorado del Señor no Interesado.

-¿Estas justificándolo?- susurró indignado

-Claro que no, solo digo las cosas como son…

Draco bufó molesto, permanecieron en silencio por largo rato mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños pero su enojo fue remplazado por otra de sus "brillantes ideas" -¡Tengo una idea! podríamos hacer un viaje. ¡Vallamos a Oxford!, hace tiempo que no visito mis padres, también podremos salir, iremos a bailes, estarás rodeada de gente importante y quizás encuentres a alguien tan guapo como yo –añadió con arrogancia –

Hermione sonrió levemente –No lo se Draco

-Solo será por unos días, regresaremos en cuanto estés mejor…

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Está decidido iremos a Oxford- aclaró sonriendo maliciosamente

Suspiró. ¿Qué planearía ahora su arrogante amigo?, bastantes consecuencias trajeron sus intenciones anteriores.

No podía dejar de pensar en que todo era su culpa, si no le hubiese propuesto el maldito "trato", ¿En que estaba pensando?, ¿Por qué dejó que todo continuara si se estaba saliendo de control?, ¿Cuándo aprendería?, jamás podría ser otra cosa que una persona agradable y aburrida, quizás su destino era estar sola, porque ya había dejado de creer en el amor.

Desde pequeña solía ver películas de amor con las cuales comenzó a soñar. Soñaba que algún día conocería a alguien tan lindo y perfecto como el actor, que con una sonrisa deslumbrante la besaría apasionadamente, mientras se oía una romántica canción de fondo.

Pero Hermione siempre tuvo un problema, ella nunca fue linda como Cho Chang o como Ginny Weasley, por lo cual el divino de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora jamás se fijaría en ella y jamás se besarían con la mágica canción de fondo.

A medida que pasaban los años, cambió físicamente, volviéndose, no tan bella como las malas chicas de Hogwarts, pero la castaña se definía como aceptable, sin dejar de preguntarse todas las noches… ¿_Y si algún día el sueño se hace realidad? ¿Y si alguna vez el chico de la sonrisa linda también sueña con besarme con esa canción de fondo?_

Pero el sueño del príncipe azul comenzaba a desvanecerse y las autocríticas aumentaban _¿Por qué a mí no me puede pasar eso? ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un novio con esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué nadie me besa con una canción de amor de fondo? _Pero ella conocía la respuesta, era simple: porque no era linda, porque no era sexy como la chica de la cual se enamora el galán de la película, porque su pelo era horrible, era torpe y tímida. Si tenia la suerte de que la dejasen hablar podían encontrarla interesante e inteligente, entre otras palabras… _aburrida._

La mayoría de las chicas (principalmente las malas), tienen dudas, no están seguras de cuando un chico gusta o no, de ellas. Hermione Granger no tenia dudas porque no atraía a los chicos, nadie se moría de ganas de partirle la boca en un beso.

Entonces ella aprendió la lección, que el amor es una mentira. Una mentira con mucho marketing. Porque desde chiquita vio películas, cuentos, historias de amor… que le hicieron creer que el príncipe azul con mucho dinero, que es rubio y tiene ojos celeste, existe.

¿Y que es lo peor?, que existe, pero jamás se fija en chicas como ella.

Hermione Granger sabía que el amor que te muestran los filmes no existe. La vida es una porquería. Nadie ama de verdad, nadie ve ni escucha a nadie de verdad.  
Nos disfrazamos, armamos personajes y vivimos amores de película copiando todo lo que veíamos de chiquitos.  
Como en las películas… la música suena de la nada, un declaración de amor original y nos creemos que ese es el amor.  
El amor… todo gira en torno al amor. Pero el amor es para unos pocos, para esos que pasan el casting de galán y heroína. Para ella no, Herms se limita a mirarlo en películas nada más. ¿Cómo puede en ese caso explicárselo a Draco?

Sin embargo, Hermione Granger, aunque no cree en el amor, sigue llorando con películas románticas y sigue soñando con el príncipe azul, en especial con uno que se llama Harry Potter.

ooOOooOOoo

¡Hola a todos! En lo personal debo admitir que este capitulo no me gustó para nada, hace ya varias semanas que lo tengo escrito lo prepare con mi amiga y luego Carly (alias: "HermionePotter90") se encargó de dar su opinión, resaltando los errores del capitulo (que ya han sido corregidos, obviamente y espero que esté bien).

En fin, ando bastante desanimada porque es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer en estos momentos, así que si realmente les gusto dejen review y opinen, comenten lo que quieren que suceda en el próximo cap… ¡No sean malos!

Volveré cuando haya salido de vacaciones, o sea, el viernes 3.

"_Soy completamente H/Hr, _

_Y en mi mundo de fantasía _

_Observo el libro cerrado_

_Y al volverlo a abrir_

_Surge un final…_

_Distinto…"_

**Pupy**

_**¡Por favor!. Presiona el botón de ahí abajo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cosas que ustedes saben:**_

_El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece es propiedad de Rowling que cometió un crimen al escribir un final H/G – Hr/R._

_P__uede que el siguiente texto presente horrores de ortografía, aunque hago mi mayor esfuerzo por mejorar siempre hay algo mal._

**Capitulo 8 – El Trato**

De pie, en las sombras, Harry la observaba mientras dormía. Su pelo castaño brillaba dorado a la luz de la luna sobre la almohada. Si se acercaba podría oler su fragancia, pensaba para si mismo. Su olor era único. Deseaba desesperadamente volver a acariciar su piel de alabastro y besar sus labios sensuales y llenos.

Aunque Hermione no le pertenecía.

Dormía boca arriba con una mano sobre su pecho y otra bajo las transparentes sabanas. Su pecho se elevaba y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, mientras Harry intentaba resistirse a la tentación de acercarse a la cama, porque de solo observar los contornos que el blanco camisón sugería, solo de imaginarlo, se excitaba.

Ella no le pertenecia, se repitió.

La brisa voló las cortinas. Miró la ventana pero enseguida su visión volvió a las formas femeninas. Lo que deseaba hacer era apartar las sabanas y aprisionar el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su amiga bajo el de él, bajar las cintas que sujetaban el dichoso camisón que tantos problemas le había traído el día que se acepto el maldito trato para poder acariciar sus hombros desnudos y besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Hermione se removió entre sueños y suspiro suavemente. Aquel sonido le hacia sudar. Se le hacia agua la boca imaginando el infinito placer.

De repente, lentamente, Hermione se despierta y él se ve descubierto, ella se ríe suavemente de su travesura, del hecho de que Harry haya estado espiándola y no se molesta por eso, al contrario, le sonríe de esa manera que a él lo vuelve loco y lo invita a recostarse a su lado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándolo?, se preguntó. Aquello lo inquietaba. Finalmente dejo de luchar contra la tentación y se acercó a su mejor amiga, sin poder evitar sentirse tenso.

-Tranquilo –dijo Hermione obligándolo a recostarse para poder ella apoyar la cabeza en su pecho

¿Por qué sentía que debía mantener la cordura y concentrase en cualquier otra cosa?

-Relájate –volvió a murmurar ella con esa voz susurrante y suave que le ponía los pelos de punta –Relájate –repitió sobre su pecho y la camisa negra que tenia puesta no era suficiente armadura porque aún así pudo sentir el tibio aliento de Hermione rozar su piel. Comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Lo último que deseaba era perder el control.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia él y el simple gesto de contemplarse mutuamente a los ojos, bastaba para que a ambos los embargaran las llamas del deseo, para que el simple contacto de sus cuerpos los quemaran por entero, mientras se deshacían de necesidad por sentir las manos, la boca del otro. Por ello, Harry alargó las manos y la agarró por los hombros. Sus bíceps se contrajeron. Hermione se maravilló de la facilidad con la que la levantaba, como si no pesara nada. Entonces la tumbó sobre su pecho y ella puso las manos sobre él para no perder el equilibrio. Su corazón latía equilibrado y fuerte y su vibrar se unía al de su mejor amigo.

Tiene la piel suave, pensó el ojiverde mientras la chica se restregaba contra su mejilla. Él deslizo las manos por su espalda para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Te necesito –dijo

Aquella voz, susurrada contra su oído, sonó ronca y rota y sin embargo había en ella un deseo imposible de negar. Hermione descansó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de su cuello y aprisiono su nariz contra su piel, dejando que la colonia de hombre la embargue. Potter sonrió con un murmullo calido, vivo. Entonces, Hermione abrió los labios y deslizo la lengua por su piel. Sabía a sal.

Harry jadeó y volvió la cabeza para besarla en el hombro pero luego, despacio, la apartó de si. Muy despacio, se retiró deslizando ambas manos por sus brazos por sus hombros, por el cuello, rodeando su rostro. Sus ojos verdes vagaban mirando cada uno de sus rastros para memorizarlos. La boca, la nariz, el pelo, la frente. Finalmente se detuvieron en sus ojos marrones.

Estaba seguro que la chica quería dejarse llevar, quería caer en la profundidad de sus brazos, de su mirada verde y profunda, estaba seguro porque podía sentir su respiración entrecortada mientras su pecho, subía y bajaba, hambriento.

Atrevida, lo agarró por las solapas de la camisa y decidió que no podía seguir esperando un beso. Se inclino sobre él con la intención de besarlo en los labios pero Harry, con un movimiento rápido, la hizo caer sobre el colchón recostándose sobre ella, aprisionándola.

El gemido que salio de la garganta de Hermione era una muestra tanto de su desilusión como de su sorpresa. Necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los de ella, necesitaba saborearlo de inmediato. Lo necesitaba tanto como él.

-Bésame –le susurró sin cohibirse por la desesperación que denotaba su voz

-Aún no –contestó Harry respirando sobre su boca –La espera lo hará aún mejor –añadió tomando sus delicadas manos para que soltara su camisa y poniéndolas sobre la almohada.

Hermione trató de relajarse pero todo lo que quería hacer era tirar de él para tocarlo y besarlo.

Harry recorrió suavemente con la punta de los dedos sus brazos desnudos produciendo en ella una excitación que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para sentir el cosquilleo y disfrutando de la tortura más exquisita que podía llegar a imaginar. La mano de Potter se deslizo hacia abajo, cada vez más abajo, hasta tocar el borde de sus pechos, que se tensaron en contra del sujetador. A Hermione se le entrecortaba la respiración pero no abrió los ojos. Aquel estado de ceguera, de oscuridad en ella era muy excitante. No podía saber que iba a hacer el a continuación y eso aumentaba su deseo a limites insospechados. Y él, quien observaba cada una de sus respuestas físicas, sabía que si no la besaba pronto iba a desfallecer del anhelo y la ansiedad.

Harry deslizó las palmas de sus manos por sus pechos acariciándola una y otra vez. Tenía el rostro junto a ella y su aliento le rozaba las mejillas, entonces Harry dejó que sus labios rozaran su barbilla, sonriendo con sastifaccion cuando la castaña ahogo un gemido. Ella volvió desesperada la boca en su dirección, buscándolo pero Potter fue más rápido y se apartó. Cuando él la besó en el cuello el cosquilleo se extendió por todo su cuerpo como ondas eléctricas por toda su carne. Su boca era caliente. Su lengua era húmeda. Sus pechos abrían una especie de sendero ardiente, que bajaba por el pecho, en donde el borde del camison, desbocado, exponía una buena parte de sí misma para que el chico la saboreara. Eso fue lo que hizo Harry, saborearla, mientras disfrutaba del calido murmullo de Hermione que con los ojos aún cerrados, susurrando lo llamaba. Mientras el teléfono sonaba a lo lejos…

Cubierto de sudor y respirando agitado, Harry abrió los ojos y se incorporo de un salto en la cama, _"Un sueño. Eso ha sido todo."_ Una fantasía, muy buena debía admitirlo, pero era una ilusión recreada por su mente, no era real. Ese momento extraordinario jamás había sucedido en realidad y jamás ocurriría cuando Hermione no solo no lo perdonaría por lo ocurrido, también, estaba a punto de transformarse en "La señora Malfoy". Claro que Hermione no seria la primera mujer casada con la que se podría acostar, a él no le importaría pero a ella si, Granger era incapaz de ser infiel a su esposo y Potter lo sabía. No tenía la menor oportunidad. ¿O si?

No. _"Diablos, tengo que impedir que se case con esa serpiente asquerosa"_

ooOOooOOoo

Hermione llegó a su apartamento el domingo por la tarde, preguntándose porque había dejado que su amiga Melanie la convenciera de pasar un fin de semana de consolación en un lujoso hotel de Bristol. Esa ciudad de Inglaterra no era un sustituto suficiente para la bellísima Oxford.

Melanie la había llevado de aquí para allá manteniéndola ocupada todo el tiempo para que ella no se decayera, habían visitado el cine, el museo, la inigualable biblioteca, salieron a varios pub y sin embargo lo más difícil, había sido mostrarse animada.

A mediados de semana había hecho el pasaje para ir a Oxford con Draco Malfoy pero, finalmente, decidió no ir. Tenía miedo de que sucediese, de alguna manera u otra, lo mismo que había ocurrido con Harry, hubiera sido una locura estropear una amistad con un hombre tan agradable como era el rubio por culpa de haber sido lastimada por su ex mejor amigo.

En Bristol, Melanie se encargó de que en cada lugar coqueteara con varios hombres, pero Hermione Granger estaba cansada, no era capaz de salir con un hombre cuando ansiaba estar con otro, ya sería capaz de olvidar al ojiverde que tenía una incurable fobia contra el compromiso, cualquiera de los hombres que escogiese no tenían la culpa sufrir por su tonto corazón.

Había dejado la maleta en su habitación y se había descalzado cuando se dio cuenta de que la luz roja de su contestador telefónico parpadeaba sin cesar. Apretó de mala gana el botón.

"_Hermione, si estas allí responde el teléfono."_

"_Herms, perdóname. Entiendo que no me quieras hablar pero es necesario."_

"_¡Hermione! ¿Dónde diablos estas? Soy Harry"_

Los otros mensajes eran más o menos lo mismo, Potter sonaba agitado, ansioso y enfadado. Hermione no podía imaginar porque habría de llamarla tantas veces, después de todo a él ya no le quedaba nada más por enseñarle.

ooOOooOOoo

El Lunes por la mañana Hermione estaba en su oficina a tendiendo a dos importantes magos de Francia y conversando en un fluido francés cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, algunos de sus empleados que estaban tan ocupados como ella, se sobresaltaron en sus asientos, cuando Harry entró como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Discúlpeme señorita Granger, pero el señor Potter se negaba a dejar un recado para usted cuando le dije que ahora no podría atenderlo. –dijo con voz chillona, Stock, su nuevo elfo domestico al cual acostumbraba a pagarle con 5 galeones por semana aunque este se negaba a aceptarlos.

Furiosa observó a Potter, difícilmente no estaba más apuesto que la última vez que lo vio, más alto, más desaliñado y ¿Con un brillo triste en sus ojos verdes?, instintivamente su barrera se cayó, olvido cuanto le había dolido que la utilizara por sexo, aunque una voz en su cabeza la advertía "Ingenua, solo crees lo que quieres creer".

-Déjalo Stock, el señor Potter siempre ha sido terco así pero no te preocupes porque ya mismo se marcha –dijo manteniendo la voz firme

-No –

Los empleados y los franceses estaban muy ocupados observando el ping pong de miradas fulminantes como para disimular que no les interesaba. ¡Era el momento de saber la verdad! Todo el mundo Mágico conocía sus nombres y los rumores de su relación, ahora no podrían negarlo, era una de las típicas peleas entre novios… ¿O no?

-¡¿Dónde mierda estuviste todo el fin de semana?!

-¿Dónde he estado? –Preguntó aturdida -¿Qué más da donde haya estado?

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo loco que he estado tratando de encontrarte?! –grito desesperado asustándola

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que quizás no quisiera que me encontraras? –mintió

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo el con voz firme y alta haciendo que se sintiera como una niña en problemas

- Existe-t-il un problème? –Inquirió el joven futuro Primer Ministro de Francia, ignorando a Harry

-No –aseguró el ojiverde quien de alguna manera se las arregló para tomar a Hermione entre sus brazos y mirar amenazadoramente a varios empleados que estaban por ayudar a su jefa que gritaba con todos sus pulmones y salió decididamente de allí, cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, celebraron ya era hora que esos dos abrieran los ojos.

-¡Bájame!, ¡Bájame Potter!, ¡Te arrepentirás, bájame ahora!

Llegaron al deportivo negro de Harry que estaba apartado ilegalmente pero no tenía problemas porque después de todo él era el famoso "Elegido", así que nadie lo molestaba

-Sube

-No

-Sube

-¿Adonde vamos? ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú debes darme explicaciones

Hermione se pregunto que era más adecuado, si llorar o reír irónicamente -¿Sobre que? ¡Contéstame!

Harry se acercó lo suficiente como para hacer que ella se apoyara en el reluciente auto oscuro y Potter para impedir que escapase colocó los bazos a sus costados y la besó. Pero a penas sus labios se rozaron, ella cometió un acto de auto defensa completamente vulgar, lo mordió y echo a correr mientras reía de su estupidez y el de la cicatriz la seguía por detrás maldiciendo. Ya casi llegaba a la esquina pero de repente ¡Zas! Harry mucho más rápido que ella, la tomó por el codo y ahora estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada por su mejor amigo que tenia aspecto de no haber dormido por días, ni hablar de su aseo, alguien que maldecía por lo bajo mientras su labio inferior sangraba visiblemente y ella gritaba por las calles más transitadas de Londres como una loca. Desquiciados, eso eran los dos. Unos locos defraudados en el amor.

Potter se detuvo frente a un restaurante chino que a los lados tenia una tienda de ropa y una joyería, se volteó para observarla y ella detuvo su griterío extrañada.

-¿Prometes portarte bien, Hermione?

Al diablo, claro que no pensaba hacerlo, huiría de su presencia en cuanto tuviese oportunidad pero la curiosidad la mataba –Lo prometo

-Bien –aunque ambos sabían que ella mentía

Entraron a la joyería y Harry le pido al vendedor exigente, ilusionado y ansioso –Nos gustaría mirar anillos de compromiso –Hermione estaba asombrada –Esa bandeja parece interesante – añadió Potter señalando a través del cristal del mostrador –Volviéndose hacia Hermione, agregó –Elije uno. El que quieras. No importa el precio. Al menos que sea demasiado tarde -

Su corazón latía desbocado, ¿Se había quedado dormida y seguía soñando? -¿Qué haces?

-Te estoy proponiendo matrimonio ¿Qué si no?

ooOOooOOoo

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí dejándoles otro capitulo más de esta historia que terminara en la próxima actualización. __Deseo que me dejen un review, que no les cuesta nada… si?_

_Acepto todo lo que digan, quejas, criticas, tomates, flores, __todo._

**Pupy.**

_(__Fiel seguidora de Harry y Hermione._

_Para algunos una gran amistad._

_Para otros el amor ideal._

_Pero para Voldemort... un arma mortal.)_

**Si te gust****ó hace clic! Aquí debajo…**


End file.
